Nightmares And Bonds
by Bookworm247
Summary: When Team 7 are givin a new mission to help a village in distress, they disscover all is not what it seems. Naruto is kiddnapped and his life hangs in the balance and it's a race against time to save him from an old eneamy. Meanwhile Sasuke has a vision that leads him back to his old life. Fate interveens and he is forced to question his true reasons for power. Yaoi/tourtre
1. New mission

**Hi everyone just recently I received a review from a close friend who has shown me my mistakes I intend to go back through my chapters so I can better my writing for the new fanfiction's I have planned I will let you know when I have finished this story.**

**For those of you that are just starting to read this fanfiction here is the plot:**

**Naruto is sent to the hazardous mountains of the snow contrary there he encounters an enemy that will leave him fight for his life and his village. Meanwhile Sasuke finds that he still hasn't managed to completely shut off his emotions leaving him questioning his true reasons for leaving his friend behind. This is My very first Naruto Fanfiction so please review nicely.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nightmare's And Bonds<strong>  
><span>

**Chapter 1: The mission**

For the fifth Hokage, her day began just like any other when she found herself cooped up behind her desk, filling out paper work and assigning the seemingly never-ending list of missions to the ninja under her command.

On paper the mission was simple. All they needed to travel to a distant village known as snow country to deal with some bandits that had recently attacked them. But trying to negotiate with a hyper-active teenager is anything but simple. For the loud and boisterous ninja named Uzumaki Naruto, it surprised him that the mission he'd been handed was even being classed as C rank. To him this could easily been ranked as a D rank and been given to a junior ninja instead.

"Naruto, your team was hand picked by are very own village council to see this mission through"

"Just because I'm still a Genin, doesn't mean you can just patronise me to make me do whatever you want, Ba-chan. I know how the council feel about me, they only want me out of them way for a while." He bellowed pointing his finger accusingly at Tsunade.

The orange clad ninja felt outraged when he learned what the mission required and felt patronized for still being a Genin. He couldn't understand why he still wasn't considered a Chuunin, surely he had proven himself many times that he was a capable ninja. More than once he had to either prove that he was good enough to protect his teammates and village, or prove that he could master techniques that not even the fourth Hokage could master. It's not that Naruto wasn't grateful that he got to do a new mission, he just felt that he was just being made to feel special for no reason.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU MAKING IT SOUND LIKE WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO THIS MISSION? I think even the academy students could do this load of crap. Come on, Ba-chan I'm sure you have an S-rank mission written on that list that deserves are attention."

Naruto's outbursts in the Hokage's office become such a regular occurrence that even not wouldn't even lift her eyebrows anymore at his antics. It took a few moments and a quick punch in the head from Sakura reminding him who he was speaking to for Naruto to finish his outburst. Sai stayed silent while Kakashi tried to hide his embarrassment. It had taken a few minutes before she could get a word in edge way. It did struck a core when he started to shout and rage that he felt wasn't appreciated or treated as well as the others.

To be fair, even she could see that despite his outburst she understood why Naruto felt so frustrated, he'd proven himself ten times over that he was more than ready for promotion. In-fact if it had been up to her she would have promoted Naruto the minute he stepped back into the village with Jiraiya. For a moment she could feel a lump rise in her throat when she thought how proud the old hermit would be, if he could see how much his loud mouth apprentice had grown. She sat in her chair for a moment and tried to imagine Jiraiya's reaction if she told the pervert that Naruto surpassed him as a toad sage and defeating Pain to save the village.

After taking a small breath and exhaling to compose her emotions, she spoke to Naruto in the calmest way.

"Naruto, the reason I've graded this mission as a C rank is due to the harsh environment you will be facing, this is not a simple walk in the park, this is a very dangerous mission and if it were up to me I would have made this an S rank. The reason for this is because you will be traveling towards the snow bound country that is notorious for its fearsome blizzards and powerful winds."

The blonde, who'd sat silently on the floor while he nursed his new swollen lump, looked up for the first time since he'd enter the fifth's office. Suddenly this mission didn't sound so bad in fact, it sounded like a challenge. Even so he still felt didn't feel completely convinced the mission was worth his time and energy. "So what? I've faced worse I have been to snowy places before you know?" He boasted as he put on his pouted childishly.

The amused woman explained herself. "Oh really? Tell me, have you ever experienced the mind numbing effects of -30 degrees? It gets even colder than that at night I wouldn't just send any team into conditions like that, unless I was confident they could handle it. So what do you say Naruto too cold for you?"

Naruto's untoward behavior changed almost immediately he even found himself shivering just at the thought of going out in that kind of weather that Tsunade was describing to him. "So you need to prepare and make sure that you are careful one wrong slip - or should I say sleep - and your dead within a few hours."

By this point Naruto couldn't contain his excitement any longer. The prospect of going on such a grueling mission sounded like a real mission and thanked the blonde woman for the challenging mission. "Alright, Ba-chan that's what I'm talking about. Rest assure we'll complete this mission no problem." He boasted proudly fist pumping the air enthusiastically.

Tsunade smirked, happy to see her gaki back to his usual annoying and loud self. "Glad finally you see it my way. You three need to go and prepare. Go into town and gather your supplies. I'll debrief Kakashi about the mission details." Kakashi to stay behind so she could speak to them and debrief them about the mission.

Naruto bolted out the door with Sakura and Sai close behind him, shutting the door as they left, leaving the two adults alone.

Not too long afterward a someone else entered the room with a soft poof a tall brunete announced himself. "Morning everyone, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He called happily.

The blonde woman shook her head and greeted the man warmly. "No, your just in time. Thank you for coming so quickly, Yamato."

Kakashi had a feeling he knew why she wanted to speak with them alone. The topic it had been on everyone's mind lately. Naruto and himself didn't always have the best teacher and student relationship, but now he had gotten very close with him. So it came as no surprise that he should care that Naruto's ninja rank was coming into question."It's about what Naruto said about still being a Genin right?"

The former ANBU looked at Kakashi then back at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded while Yamato stared curiously. "For once I actually think he has a very good point, he's more than proven himself that he's worthy of Chuunin. Not just because he's mastered jutsu that even Hokage's before him couldn't. I wish I could change that as a reward but I would have to speak to the other kage before a I can make final decision."

Yamato wasn't surprised that she was thinking about this but there was one thing that bothered him. "What about the exam? It's clearly stated that he has to earn the right to ascend to the rank of a Chuunin." He questioned his leader but with respect.

"What's your point? Naruto has established ties with most of the hidden countries and if I'm not mistaken has saved those villages' in some way or another." The stressed woman rested her chin on her hands. This wasn't the only reason she'd called Yamato. There was something else bothering her that she had to discus with Kakashi and Yamato.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura was busy winter shopping with Naruto and Sai deciding what they would be packing and preparing for their mission. Sakura had to keep explaining to Naruto about the dangers of the cold and what they needed to look for. Even so she had to admit that it felt a little odd buying winter clothing since it was the height of summer at the moment, so winter clothes were hard to come by. Naruto had found a particularly nice orange coloured snow coat. Naruto was getting very excited especially when he found it was 75% off.<p>

Naruto had found his way to the summer section and was looking at a particularly lovely pink bikini with the picture of a lotus flower decorated on the side for Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, this will look much nicer on you don't you think." Sakura had to admit it that Naruto knew what she liked she was happy that Naruto's mood had improved for the better. But she was still worried about him.

"Thanks Naruto, it does look nice, but we need to shop for winter not summer. If I went to the mountains wearing that I would most likely die at the foot of the mountain."

Naruto giggled playfully at her reaction. "I know, but I was just thinking that when you and I get back we could all go to the beach together and you can show of your swim wear."

Now that the blonde's mood was better Sakura decided this was a perfect time to ask her friend about his reaction towards lady Hokage. "Naruto, can I ask you something about what you said earlier?"

Naruto looked over at her he knew what she was going ask. She was bound to ask him sooner or later. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I know deep down how proud everyone is and I do feel appreciated. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm ok where I am, I do still feel left out that I'm the only beginner in terms of rank. I just wish I could be a Chuunin like you and the others."

Sakura sighed as usual, her teammate was letting his impatient get the better of him, she couldn't blame him for feeling left out. "Naruto, it won't be too much longer. I'm sure that the exams will come around sooner than you think." She noticed that her words weren't having much luck convincing him. So she winked playfully at him before telling him about a secret the fifth didn't want Naruto to know about.

She leaned down and whispered into the sad boy's ear. "Oh by the way, just between you and me, Tsunade-Samma argued with the two old advisors, She wants to promote you so badly. She's angry that she can't and feels like your achievements haven't been rewarded. She said that it would be an insult to keep you as a Genin and promote you as soon as possible. But they argued that you weren't ready for the responsibility just yet."

The blonde looked at her shocked he now felt terrible for disrespecting Tsunade earlier and promised himself that he'd make it up to her later. He knew Sakura was telling the truth and wouldn't lie about something like this and risk hurting him. The news also made him grin thinking about Tsunade arguing with those two old hags waving her bottle of alcohol around.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan, that makes me feel better, I feel really bad for giving Ba-Chan such a bad time. I promise I'll apologise to her before we leave. But for now, let's finish buying are winter clothing. I'm dying to buy that orange coat it screams 'buy me!'." Naruto's attitude had changed dramatically.

The pink haired girl smiled at her friend glad to see him back to his cheery face. "Don't worry Naruto, Tsunade will forgive you."

There conversation was rudly interrupted by Sai complaining uncharacteristically about the cold conditions that awaited them in the mountains. "I hate the cold on the best of days. It reminds me of the times I was under torture training in root." The ex root member turned to Sakura trying to give her some friendly advice "Oh yeah I just remembered something you will defiantly need to keep warm Sakura or your nip-"

Before Sai could finish the last syllable, Sakura punched him square in the face sending Sai flying, destroying a coat stand on the way "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS! YOU PERVERT!" Sai twitched painfully on the ground, while winter coats and other utensils fell on top of him. He was both surprised and confused by the Cherry Blossom's reaction to what he considered a kind gesture.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help. I've read that showing concern for your teammates wellbeing strengthens your bonds with them." Sai's apology and explanation fell on deaf ears. As she was still fuming with him.

"It doesn't when you mention that kind of stuff. That's something a female would say to one another."Sakura's rant continued for a few more moments before Naruto joined in, unable to resist taunting and humiliated Sai further. The blonde laughed lightly at his teammates ignorance to others feelings and emotions.

"Sai, I would very be careful if I were you. Your skin is alaways so pale that it might be hard for Sakura to tell if you have hypothermia or not. So wrap up warm." Sakura then turned on Naruto angerd by his comment.

"NARUTO! DON'T JOKE ABOUT SUCH THINGS! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY MEDICAL TRAINING IS INADEQUATE? IF SO, GO JUMP IN A FROZEN LAKE, THEN SEE WETHER IM ABLE TO TELL IF YOU HAVE HYPOTHERMIA OR NOT!" The Chunnin's outrage could be heard from down the street and all around the shop.

At this point Yamato and Kakashi came in to the shop to find Naruto and Sai both flying out the exit both injured and the shop had sustained minor damage considering what usually happened when Sakura was in one of her angry moods. She was still holding Naruto and Sai by their necks of their clothes and dragging them down the busy street telling them how immature they were.

"Are you all ready to leave yet?" Yamato asked Sakura, unsure about what was unfolding in front of him.

Sakura's mood changed instantly when she heard the voice of one of her superiors her mood changed quickly from a murderous rage to a pleasant greeting in a split second. "Hello! Yes we are all ready and willing to go." She proclaimed loudly.

Kakashi was happy to know they could get going as soon as possible. "Good, we will leave in a few minutes. After I have paid for the damage that you three made in that shop." He said pointing to the remains of the shop behind them.

Naruto looked up at both his teachers with his battered and bruised face. The blonde was planing to return to the Hokage tower so he could apologise to Tsunade before they set off. "Captain Yamato are you coming with us as well?" He asked curiously when he suddenly noticed him standing next to Kakashi.

"Yeah, Tsunade-Samma asked me to go with you." He answerd.

Naruto fist pumped the air with joy at the news that his third favorite teacher was coming with them. "Alright, with both Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato at our side this is going to an easy mission."

Sakura on the other hand was more surprised that they'd be leaving so quickly. "That soon, why the sudden hurry, Sensei?"

The jouinin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trust Sakura to notice something was amiss. "Ma, well you see, things have changed slightly Tsunade-samma says we have to gather are equipment and leave as soon as possible if we are to get there quickly."

Naruto wasn't sure he believed his sensei's explanation it was quite normal for people to hide things from him. He watched both Yamato and Kakashi's face, trying to see what they were trying to hide. But since there was no evidence, he decided wasn't worth the hassle. Plus he didn't want Yamato's to control with him fear with his face again, his sixteen year old heart could only take so much.

Kakashi gave them their next set of instructions about where to met in a few minutes "We will meet you at the gate be quick we need to get there before night fall when the temperature will drop."

"OK, sensei, try not to turn up too late will you?" The blonde joked playfully earning himself a glare from his teacher. Naruto and the others ran off quickly, while Kakashi and Yamato stood together. "He's a bit of a dunce at times, but I have to agree with him this time. It's not like you rush to get somewhere senpai it's a very easy mission I'm sure we can handle it."

Kakashi turned to his younger subordinate, "You should have realised this by now that any mission with Naruto is never easy." Yamato turned curiously to look at Kakashi as usual unable to read his facial expression but this time he could see that there was something there just under the surface.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at an unknown Akatsuki base:<em>

Sasuke was having _that_ nightmare again. It was the very same one for the past few weeks now, to begin with his dreams were unclear and barely showed much detail but they'd started to feel more real every time the dream occurred.

It always started with him walking slowly down what seemed like an endless prison corridors, he saw many empty cells as he carried on down the passageway. It was hard to make out anything in the dim-light. The only light available came from the fire lit touches that hung on the walls all along the passage way. The scenery reminded the raven of the hideouts he'd visited when he'd trained under Orochimaru . As he made his way he would sometimes hear cries echoing.

"No, please stop. No more, please."

As the raven slowly made his way he finally reached the end of the hallway. His long journey lead him to a room where the sound was coming from.

As soon as Sasuke entered the room he soon wished he'd hadn't.

Sasuke found the room was even darker than the tunnels and reeked of blood, it took time for his sharp eyes to adjust. It was this ear-splitting scream that kept him awake at night, a tortured scream that continued to get louder and more desperate every night the dream returned. But this night seemed different somehow he didn't just hear the person screaming, he could actually see the victim for the first time.

It was when he turned his attention to the middle of the room that he saw the source of the noise. Sasuke could see better now but what his eyes saw made him wish he didn't. Even though his hair looked like it was caked in blood he could still recognise the messy, blonde spiky hair and those piercing blue eyes even they appeared drained of life, but there was something else, he saw regret.

"Naruto?" The raven called his mask breaking slightly when he saw how awful the blonde looked.

Even though he had heard that scream many time when they were on missions together, he hoped with all his heart that somehow he was wrong. He'd wanted it to just be another one of his master's random experiments. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't look bruised and injured. To his horror he spoke to him as if he could see him he was very weak, but he managed still speak.

"Sasuke, please forgive me for not saving you." He rasped quietly he then laid his head back as if that sentence had used the last of his strength. The raven listened stunned at what he'd heard. Naruto's voice didn't sound right to Sasuke. He should sound loud and full of life the usual hyperactive boy who would run around with his endless energy bragging about becoming the next Hokage. But the boy who lay before him looked drained of all hope and life.

Then the raven saw a dark shadow loom over the boys exhausted body. The raven couldn't make out any distinctive features, but it felt like he knew him somehow. The mysterious man's eyes glowed a chilling yellow making Sasuke's whole body feel cold. His hand glowed a dim blue before he thrust it into the blondes abdomen causing blood and guts to fly everywhere, causing the boy to let out an ear-piercing cry that made his own blood run cold.

To Sasuke's horror the screaming grew even worse it sounded like Naruto was going to die from just the pain. But it didn't sound like his own scream. It sounded like he was roaring or something inside him was. There was no way that a sixteen year old boy could produce such a horrible beastly cry. No animal alive made that kind of cry. No, only something hell created could make that sort of blood curdling scream. Sasuke knew that scream he had heard it before. It was the same murderous bloodthirsty cry that he had heard in that valley.

_"What the hell...who or what is making that noise?" _He thought covering his ears to try relive the torture a little.

His gaze returned to Naruto only to see his features began to change. This nails grew longer and sharper making them look like claws, his eye's changed from a sparkling blue to a deep red giving them a frightening blood thirsty quality. The animal like boy pulled at its chains that kept him strapped to the table before they snapped with little resistence.

The raven wanted to turn and run with all his might unable to watch the scene anymore. The man pointed at Sasuke at mouthed the words "Attack." The creäture fixed his killer gaze on Sasuke and charged with out questioning his master's order. He tried to run but his body froze keeping him in place. The Naruto's new claws unsheathed as he ran and aimed to slash at his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sasuke jolted awake, his body soaked in sweat gasping for air while the dream kept playing in his mind. As he caught his breath back, Sasuke noticed that he was holding his hand up to his face from where the fox had struck him. Ever since his nightmares began he'd taken to just sleeping in his boxers, it seemed pointless to keep changing. His sudden and loud awaking hadn't gone unnoticed by his team.

Like always, Karin appeared at his bedside in seconds, worried for her crush's welfare. Being a skilled sensory ninja, she could feel that his emotions were all over the place. Despite the fact he'd almost killed her when he'd stabbed her without a second thought. She still was desperately in love with him.

The second voice he heard at his side was the least stable member of his team, he easily recognized the blood thirsty voice. Jugo leapt to his master's bedside posed and ready to rid any threat that should have the balls to take away his sanity. "Sasuke-samma, do I need to kill someone?"

The raven shuddered at the sound Jugo's familiar aggressive tone, he'd never been afraid of his unstable teammate's killer instinct up until now. It reminded him of the Naruto's Kyuubi form in his dream. He shook his head still panting a little. His answer satisfied Jugo's rage and he calmed down quickly.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, offering him some water reminding herself to keep her distance and allowing Sasuke to fully wake up first, after all Sasuke was still a ninja it wasn't safe to touch him yet.

"Hn, I'm fine just a dream that's all." He muttered, pushing her hand away lightly.

"Jezz, Sasuke! Can you lay off the drama for just one night?" Suigetsu asked tiredly pulling the covers over his head, earning himself a death glare from his stalker girlfriend. "Shut your mouth, Baka! Can't you see Sasuke-kun is upset and fragile at the moment? He's just as tired as you, he doesn't want these dreams!" She bellowed throwing the glass of water at him.

"It was _that_ dream again, wasn't it?" She asked carefully. The room suddenly went very quiet, the whole of team Taka were all very well aware of Sasuke's reoccurring dreams. This wasn't the first time Sasuke's terrified cries had woken them all up. "This all started after Madara gave you Itachi's eyes. What if there's something wrong with them? Your dreams are getting worse, you need to tell that masked freak what's happening."

"_That masked bastard better not have hurt my Sasuke-kun." _She cursed in her mind.

The raven stiffened when Karin uttered his brother's name. He couldn't deny what Karin said was true. This all started after he'd let his leader transplant brothers eye's to cure his blindness. At first the change made him feel closer to his brother and he enjoyed the new-found power they'd given him. But not long after his bandages came off, the dreams began.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened he'd also fought with his former teammates as well. "Enough, Karin I'm going for a walk, ON MY OWN. don't follow me." He instructed harshly walking out the room, grabbing his clothing along the way.

When he reached outside the cave entrance, his mind he couldn't shake off the dream that continued to play over and over in his head. To make it worse images of his old life came flooded back into his mind. Most of them were about the blonde hyperactive ninja that constantly kept trying to beat him in another pitiful and pointless battle. "_Hey, teme lets fight." _He began to become angry with himself for allowing himself to remember his old feelings. In his rage, Sasuke threw a kunai in to the ground causing a small cracks in the stone.

_ "Why do I still dream about that idiot?, I severed that bond when I left to gain power. I don't have time to waste thinking about idiot I need to focus on my goals: Destroy Kohana, and avenge my brother's cruel treatment. Those my goals."_ Sasuke's thoughts about teammates had been irritating like a splinter digging in his skull.

For a second Naruto's broken body flashed through his thoughts again making him cringe.

After this morbid thought broke, he decided this needed to stop. He'd made up his mind that unless some sort of disastrous omen occurred right in front of him he would ignore the would have to make some sort of tonic to stop him dreaming about the blond ninja.

"COME ON THEN! IF THERE IS A BOND BETWEEN US PROVE TO ME THAT I STILL CARE!" Sasuke called up to the heavens in a fierce tone of voice determined to get an answer no matter what.

Just as he shouted at the sky, a massive crack of lighting appeared overhead. But instead of thunder coming afterwards, a huge icy gale blew in. At first he thought there was a storm coming. But the icy chill of the wind blew so furiously at his face that he couldn't be sure if this was a natural occurrence. The sky turned an angry shade of grey. He could have sworn that the wind was crying and the lighting was screaming. As if from the heavens the biggest lightning bolt hit the kunai in the ground leaving a scorch mark. It was then he knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible.

"If Naruto is in danger, so will the Kyuubi he carries will be in grave danger. I think it will happen soon but this danger isn't from the hands of the Akatsuki either, Madara hasn't mentioned anything about taking the nine-tails yet." He thought the clouds were still dark and intimidating as he left on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it here for now but a hidden danger is lurking and soon both akatsuki and kohna will meet again. I hope you like it I got this inspiration from a dream I had about Sasuke and Naruto the other night I'm looking forward to see what everyone thinks it will be a about one more chapters before things go wrong. I'll probably begin tonight.<strong>


	2. Strange Welcome And Dreams

**Hi everyone , I'm very grateful for the reviews and I hope this chapter will be as good as the last one. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and more interesting, in this chapter I want to go into Naruto and Sasuke's relationship since thanks to some feedback have decided to make this a yaoi fanfiction. This will be during the trip to the snow village where the threat to Naruto and Sasuke will be revealed.**

**Thank you so much for your patience while I go back through my chapters.**

**Discalimer I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**A Strange Welcome**

It took longer than expected into the mountain's the constant wind, sleet and snow made it difficult to travel. To Yamato's surprise, Naruto seemed unaffected by the cold and kept up a steady pace despite the chilly conditions.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is this village anyway is it hidden and hard to find like the hidden leaf?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice showing that he wasn't suffering from the bitter chill they had met.

Kakashi looked over to him impressed that Naruto was using his head to ask questions about the village that they were visiting for a change "No, it isn't hidden - its sheltered in a glacier not too far inside the mountains."

Naruto nodded at Kakashi's response and carried on without another question for most of the journey. It took a few days of traveling through snowy landscapes and ice-covered tress before they came across the giant glacier. The ground already had a light dusting of snow other than that there was nothing to hide or take cover making it easy to spot an enemy for miles.. The glacier was so vast that it covered the plains so it was easy to find.

When they finally arrived at the village find that not only was it in one piece but not one person knew about the bandits. To make things even more complicated than they originally thought, none of the village elders had sent the distress call to Kohana. Kakashi felt suspicious he decided to talk to the village elders alone with Yamato. He told Naruto, Sai and Sakura to wait for them outside for a while. In the meantime they took the time to admire the amazing village.

Naruto couldn't belive how amazing everything looked "Wow Kakashi-sensei wasn't joking when he said this place was huge. I bet we could fit Kohana in here three times over." Just like his teacher told him the village was inside the huge wall of ice, the sunlight above making the large space place shine and glisten like a huge diamond. There wasn't so much as a snowflake on the ground.

Sakura explained that the sheet of ice allowed snow to fall in at times but they were completely sheltered from the bitter cold and harsh wind. Unlike her childish teammate Sakura and Sai were more engrossed by the villagers reaction to their presence.

The people around them started to stare at Naruto with fear and anger spread across their face's. The blonde didn't notice at first until Sakura poked his elbow. He too looked around confused. Why was everyone stared whispering? Things got weirder when shop keepers closed their stalls before running away from the town center. He looked to Sakura and Sai the also felt uneasy. "What's their problem haven't they ever seen a ninja before?" He asked hoping that was the case because the other possibility worried him..

"I'm not sure Tsunade didn't mention anything before we left." Sakura answered.

Thing hit breaking point when one mother quickly grabbed her small child and dragged her away from the shocked blonde's line of sight. The terrified mother looked as if he would lunge at him at any second. She quickly made the small girl go inside a hut before shouting at Naruto with an all too familiar and aggressive tone. "GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE MURDERER, WE DON'T WANT A CREATURE LIKE YOU HERE." She bellowed throwing a stone at his head.

Naruto was left standing in place both surprised and hurt by their reaction to his presence. Surely the stigma that came with being the nine-tailed fox's jinchuirki had died down by now, most of the countries held him in high esteem. He wasn't that trouble making boy who pulled pranks just to get attention. He was the hero of the leaf even They had all since forgotten about their hate towards him

"What the hell is your problem lady?" The blonde questioned, but before he could get an answer Kakashi and Yamato pulled him away from the crowd of icy stares.

"That's enough, we're leaving as soon as possible." The sliver-haired nin explained.

"Like the hell we are. I'm not leaving itll I get an answer." He pouted.

When they walked far enough from the village, Kakashi decided to tell them what they'd learned from the elders as he spoke there was a sense of concern in his voice.

"They claimed to never have sent the letter and we were mistaken. But after seeing their reaction to Naruto I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eye." Kakashi and Yamato explained the next course of action.

"The villagers are running scared we have to stay nearby and see their movements before we leave I'll send one of my ninja dogs back to the village." Yamato warned that the first blizzard of winter was coming and they need to get to shelter before night fall.

Meanwhile a hooded figure in a dark alleyway watched from the distance happy with the outcome and abuse Naruto had suffered. A nearby figure came towards him he had spoken to him before through bird messages.

"My name is Saburo we wrote to each other Thank you for coming so soon. You were right about that _thing_ coming here. I'm sorry we doubted you and we will follow through with your plan. We will protect are children no matter what the cost, even if we end up in war with the hidden leaf."

The figure smiled at the aging man named Saburo."Your weclome my experience with these people tells me that they will rest near by not too far away from here."

Saburo's face showed worry his voice also sounded panicked when he spoke. "What do you mean we told them to leave the village they wouldn't dare stay, are look outs would see them a mile away"

The figure sighed exasperated by Saburo's naïve nature and explained "You underestimate the leaf' ninja they properly know that something is wrong, your elders were less than convincing."

Again the panicked look came back to his face and voice "IT won't come back will IT that creäture I have never fallen for that load of rubbish that the boy is not accountable for that demons actions." The stranger looked over "Are you want this sure you know what I'm going to do to him if you go through with this?"

The villager glared all concern that had been there now disappeared and was replaced with a cold hard stare."That is not a boy and those things don't feel pain or have any human emotions if you can get it to suffer. It's time that thing was held accountable for its actions I would be grateful if I could watch."

The figure turned to leave but before did he gave Saburo a warning "As you wish but I warn you it won't be a pretty sight to watch."

* * *

><p>When Team seven had started off for home the weather was clear without a cloud in the sky that all changed when they reached the forest from there they meet the worst weather imaginable. It was the start of winter so the blizzard season had just started the wind was like a thousand Kunai hitting you in the face at once, The blizzard his team were facing was unreal; the wind was like an icy blast hitting them over and over in time that the team had spent looking for shelter they had to constantly stop to prevent them from getting hypothermia.<p>

Sai was the first victim to start showing the classic symptoms, before Sai could be treated they needed shelter from the bitter wind and cold which they finally found in a nearby cave. It was big enough for all of them with space to spare. While they were settling down Kakashi sent out a ninja dog with information about the village and their whereabouts while they waited for the storm to clear.

Meanwhile Sakura's medical training kicked and began checking everyone for signs of frostbite and hyperthermia. She soon found that Sai needed her help to warm up with heat blankets and a fire. Sakura was busy scolding Sai while she healed him. "You idiot, why didn't you say you were cold. Why didn't you say something sooner? If you had let your body temperature fall any lower you would have been in trouble."

Sai smiled with his fake grin etched on his face and apologised. "Sorry, I didn't want to slow us down. Anyway a ninja's wellbeing should always come last when put last against completing a mission is more importaint."Sakura was stunned she had never met anyone , other than Naruto, who would put their own welfare below a mission.

The medical nin hit Sai over the head before explaining "Sai, the most important thing about a mission is team work, without you we would be at a disadvantage. In a team the members should look out for one another that will raise the chances of a mission being successful. If you only think of yourself then you forget what's really important"

"Why don't you like the cold Sai?" Sakura asked trying to understand her teammates dislike for the weather.

The pale nin shivered suddenly as if he'd touched ice. "It reminds me of cold water." He explained.

"I don't understand." The blonde couldn't see what Sai was getting at. Why would someone like Sai be so concerned with water?

When the Pale nin spoke again he got his answer. "In root you I went through certain things to prepare for any sort of eventuality. One of those things is torture training I didn't particularly enjoy the ones that involved water the cold reminds me of that horrible sensation."

At the opposite side of the cave entrance Naruto looked up. "What kind of torture did they do?"

Sakura shot him a glare. "Naruto, how dare you ask him something like that? Can't you see that it upsets him?"

The pale root member shook his head. "Its alright I don't mind talking about it. Besides you two will have to go through the same thing one day."

"Is that true sensie?"Naruto asked both curriose and nervous at the same time.

The silver-haired nin looked over unsure if he wanted to continue talking about this subject, but he couldn't keep treating them like small children anymore it would be better if they heard it from him than someone else. "Yes, when you both reach the rank of jounin you will be required to go through that. Say you were on a mission carrying secret documents that contained information about the Hidden Leafs Defences if the enemy captured you they would try to find out what was in the scrolls. Some people would do anything to get that information. Me and Yamato were in ANBU so we both understand what Sai is talking about."

"But you were really young when you reached jounin level, surely they wouldn't do that to a kid." The blonde blurted out. He froze suddenly when he realised what he'd said. Quickly Naruto tried to apologise and explain what he ment. "S-s-orry I didn't mean that you were.."

Kakashi raised his hand unfazed by his students curiosity. "Its fine I know what youre getting at. True I was very young. But because of the shinobi war they putting jounin through the program straight away. But my teacher wouldn't allow me to go through it until I was older. I didn't understand why back then, but he only had my best interest at heart. He worried that I'd turn away from my emotions completely, if I went though something like that at such a young age. Looking back now he was properly right."

Everyone silently agreed to drop the topic Sakura went back to healing Sai, while Naruto sat in the corner not far away keeping himself warm by warping his snow cloak over his orange thermals around him to his surprize he was more resilient to the wind he thought he would be.

Yamato and Kakashi joined him in the corner where the wind could not reach them both wanting to make sure he was fine.

Kakashi spoke first breaking the silence "How are you holding up? You're the only one who hasn't ben checked over by Sakura yet since the mission began."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and replied "I'm fine honestly I hardly feel it, pervy sage and I had to train in weather like this once and we would train with the summoning toads under cold waterfalls till we couldn't speak. Once I got a cold so bad it took a week for it to go away. So this isn't so bad, I have to admit the wind is horribly cold and I wouldn't want to fall in those icy lakes that Tsunade mentioned." Yamato laughed at the thought of Naruto too cold to speak.

While Kakashi stayed silent with a smile hidden under his mask this was the first time that Naruto had spoken about Jariya. "It's nice to know that you weren't just messing around for the 2 years that you left."

It was a few hours later before Naruto walked to the entrance to see if the blizzard had calmed down yet.

Kakashi looked over at Yamato and nodded his suspicion's confirmed what he'd long suspected. "The foxes chakra is protecting him from the cold somewhat it seems." Yamato agreed with him. "Do you think that's why the counsel was so insistent that Naruto be put on this mission? It's really convenient if he'd already adapted for this kind of weather."

Kakashi thought about this theory for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know but it is a possibility, if they knew he has been given special training they would have known that Naruto was perfect for this type of territory." Yamato nodded as their charge came running back with his blonde spiky hair covered in snow his hair was now encased in it

"You're not going to believe this." The blonde said as he came back shivering quietly. "But this storm is actually getting worse. Man I thought the winter in Kohana was harsh."

Everyone laughed at the sight of their teammates new hair style. Kakashi sighed he hadn't thought that Naruto had taken him literally when he said to stick his head out the entrance. Got up and helped him dust off the snow. "No one leave the the cave without somone with you. Do I make myself clear Naruto."

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei understood."

_Meanwhile a few miles way_

Sasuke looked outside of his cave, it was strange seeing everything look so white and pure he had never been to this type of landscape before most of the missions he had done evolved looking for rare ingredients for Kabuto so he could make another one of his stupid potions.

It had been as easy as he thought. He couldn't track Naruto from the village for obverse reasons, but thanks to his sharingan Sasuke had been able to track Naruto down by looking for his chakra, his chakra was very distinctive to the ravens sharp eyes it was one of the first chakra's he had seen with the fully developed sharingan so it was something he had never forgotten since he had left the village.

He had to keep a safe distance when he tracked them down or Kakashi would have been able to have sensed him by now plus he was wearing the usual akatsuki uniform which would have been easy to spot a mile off. He was so surprised by the by everyone's reaction to Naruto. Back in his old life he had been oblivious to the villages' prejudices and ill-treatment to Naruto. It surprised him how much that information piece bothered him.

Even an ice prince like Sasuke had to admit this was a harsh environment to travel in where it not for his training he would have struggled to survive by now. The raven couldn't help but admire the blonde's ability to handle such a harsh journey without showing any weakness.

"Naruto, you must have gone through a lot of intense training to improve your endurance to deal with a climate like this." In his mind during the journey he had been so preoccupied on finding a trail that he hadn't thought about what he was going to do when he finally caught up with his old team mates. "I have to keep my distance if I get to close there will be trouble, that's one thing I want to avoid especially in this weather."

Shiverd again the raven hated the cold it reminded him too much of the happy moments he'd shared with his family. The hot chocolate his mother used to make him, snuggling up under the covers with his brother when he got too cold, the warm meals in the evening and the most important thing he missed was the warm hugs his mother gave him.

The Uchiha's eye's burned as tears threatened to fall as the memories came flooding back to him. To take his mind of things he took another look out the cave only to see the storm had worsened, meaning that if he was stuck in the cave for the night so was Naruto unless he got impatient as usual. The dream suddenly came back without warning Naruto's scream still came to him in his dreams and when he was awake. "Why am I even here in the first place." Sasuke tried to wash away the image in his head before he settled down for the night otherwise the dream would come back to him.

"The only reason I doing this is so I can kill him myself later. I will erase the past no one else should get to kill him." He told himself, but deep down he felt like he was trying to convince himself this was the _only_ reason he'd come to such a horrible place.

Back at the cave

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sai were busy talking discussing the details about the mission and the village's strange attitude towards Naruto. Kakashi lay inside his sleeping bag reading one of his beloved Make-out-Paradise novels while keeping the fire lit, Naruto surprisingly was sound asleep inside is sleeping bag, while Yamato sat next to Kakashi making sure that his superior was the closest to Naruto in fear of being attacked but the blonde's restless sleeping pattern.<p>

Suddenly the blonde rolled over and slowly inched his way towards them. The wood user tensed before remembering that his superior was the closest. _"Finlay Kakashi-senpai will get a taste of Naruto's wrath." _But to Yamato's surprise and disappointment Naruto didn't attack him, instead the younger nin nuzzled the base of Kakashi's sleeping bag drawing the jounin's attention away from his perverted book. The jounin eyed his young student with a soft expression, before rubbing his blonde locks and returning to read again.

"Ok that's it I can't take it any more why isn't he beating the crap out of you!" He demanded while his senior looked at him confused.

"Oh, that explains why you're giving me death stares. I thought you were jealous for a moment there." He replied rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly.

"No, I wasn't jealous why the hell would I be? and that doesn't answer my other question. You have no idea the lengths I've had to go through to stop him from killing me in his sleep."

Kakashi looked at him stunned. "He doesn't mean any harm Yamato

Sakura and Sai watched there teachers argue "He looks so sweet curled up next to you Kakashi-senise." She noted.

Yamato stared down at the and noticed the blonde's comfortable expression. He couldn't remember ever seeing the normally hyper-active teenager so relaxed and care free in his sleep. "I wonder what he's dreaming about that's making him so happy?" He asked.

They team didn't have to wait long before the blonde mutter something so quietly his team almost missed it. "Sasuke-kun your home." He called softly before snuggling into the sleeping bag again.

Both Yamato and Sakura's jaws dropped so low they nearly dislocated them. "Well that answers my question." Yamato giggled amused determined to use this moment as blackmail in the future.

"Since when did he call Sasuke that?" The pink haired girl gasped She'd never known Naruto to use anything other than Teme when addressing the raven.

Unlike Sakura and Yamato, Kakashi wasn't surprised he'd long suspected that his student may have another reason for brining the renegade ninja home. Still smiling the jounin whispered softly to his student. "You make sure Sasuke doesn't leave you this time." The blonde's smile grew wider at the sound of his teachers words.

* * *

><p>Naruto's dream felt perfect Sasuke was with him again and dreaming it had been awhile since he had been into the fox's domain it was still as dark, damp and gloomy as ever. The seal still kept him at bay even in the freezing conditions even Naruto could tell the seal was in a delicate saté this was worrying him he had tried to research sealing jutsu in the library. But he didn't have a clue where to start instead he tried his utmost best to ignore the fox of them include sacrificing himself in exchange which wasn't an option at the moment.<p>

"What do you want? I was having the most awesome dream ever you damn fox."

The fox sneered and gazed at Naruto with his piercing blood thirsty eyes. "Sorry to ruin another one of your deluded fantcy. Before you start throwing jutsu's at me, I have a very good reason for summoning you here. That village isn't finished whith _us_ yet I have a horrible feeling that they might be up to something. I don't doubt that hog hag it's those pompose elders I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Think about it for a moment, two seconds ago they wanted Danzo Hokage so that they could have better control of us. Now they're recommending you for highly skilled missions it just doesn't add up in my opinon.

Now the demon had his full attention he turned back , disbelief and with wonder on his face. "What d you think they're up to?"

The demon fox sighed with exasperation forgetting that his host was thick. "I honestly don't know young one but I do know this, if something threatens your life it directly affects mine meaning that we both could be the target."

Naruto looked worried even if the fox warned him he still had no idea where the threat came from or what was going to happen. "Be careful and don't do anything reckless." The blonde didn't get a chance to ask his bujiu anymore questions because without any kind of warning the dream change.

The demon fox's prison began dissolving around him he tried to call out to the Kyuubi for help but his cries fell on deaf ears. The next thing he knew he found himself tied down to a cold metal table that looked like it belonged in a morgue. He turned his head to get a better look at his surrounding. The room he was in was very dark making it almost impossible to pick anything out.

His sensitive ears picked up the echoing noise of footsteps coming towards him, it was then he became aware of the many people staring down at him like he was nothing more than a sideshow freak. He couldn't make out anyone in very dim light no matter how hard he tried.

A man came forward from the group he looked like a doctor of some sort. He began screaming as the man's glowing hand tore through his stomach tissue the pain was unbearable it felt like he'd been torn in to. His screams grew louder the more he felt the mans fingers touching his organs.

In an instant the dream vanished and jolted awake yelling for the pain to stop. Kakashi and Yamato raced to his side trying to find out what was wrong.

Both Kakashi and Yamato had been watching Naruto toss and turn in his sleep for a few minutes now It had gotten worse when Naruto had started to thrash in his sleep. Yamato and Kakashi were having to restrain him to prevent him hurting himself.

Kakashi tried to call out to his frightened student as he screamed. "Naruto! Calm down its ok we aren't going to hurt you."

It took a while but between the two of them they manged to get a good grip on the blonde finally and the struggling slowly stopped. and painted for breath Sakura came over and checked her teammate was ok

She couldn't find anything seriously wrong with him and concluded it was just a bad dream making him sweat. "Naruto what on earth were you dreaming about, I told you not to eat before you slept." She joked trying to soothe her friends fears.

Kakashi eyed his student gently relaxing his grip a little

"Naruto what was it?" He asked gently

Naruto felt too exhausted to lie to them when they all looked so worried. "It was the Kyuubi's doing." He admitted tiredly leaning into his teacher a little.

Yamto was the first to speak. "You know your not supposed to-" But Naruto cut the wood user off knowing that he was going to scold him for talking to the fox again.

"I didn't contact him he came to me." The blonde explained quickly.

The sliver-haired nin believed him imedently. "What did he want with you?" He asked angry with the demon fox for scaring Naruto so badly.

"He told me that something was coming to get us. But he didn't know who or what it is he just told me to watch out. Then he showed me this room I was tied down and I couldn't move there were people staring at like I was nothing. Then this guy came out and shoved his hand inside me-" The blonde stopped unable to continue to relive the painful vision.

Kakashi and Yamato could feel him shaking he hated seeing his student like this. "Naruto, stay with Yamato for a moment I need to get something."He orderd while he left the blondes side for a moment. He grabbed Naruto's disguraded sleeping bag ,that he'd thrown off when he woke up, and his own before zipping them together. Kakashi crawled inside before motioning Naruto to get in with him. The boy was about to refuse but the thought of sleeping on his own terrfied him. Relcutenly the blonde crawled inside but soon relaxed when he felt his sensei next to him. Soon he was sound asleep again much to his friends relief.

Sakura looked down at Naruto, who was now sleeping soundly beside Kakashi looking far more relaxed, with concern etched on to her face. "I've never seen him act like that it must have been a pretty horrible dream to freak him out so bad."

Kakashi nodded agreeing Sakura's statement happy that Naruto had somewhat recovered slightly and told the rest of them to let Naruto to sleep for the night.

Naruto woke up surprised that he felt so warm and comfortable. He looked and noticed that he was pressed up against his senises back. Embarrassed by this he slowly slipped out of the cave to relive himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been awake for a while now he found he was stiff and numb from being prepped up against a wall all night. It wasn't long after that he saw Naruto leave the cave that didn't worry him, what worried him was the presence of other ninja. He decided to leave the safety of the cave to explore the surrounding area to investigate the unknown chakra.<p>

Naruto was busy making snow angels in the ground so far he had made three in a row with the help his shadow clones, Naruto hadn't walked far from the cave he was just enjoying the sight of the snow when a surprising sight met his eyes. A small kid was crying in the snow a few feet down in a ditch it looked like one of the villagers kids from yesterday.

He debated whether he should get involved or not his teachers orders echoed through his mind. "_Don't leave the cave on your own."_ Naruto was never one to go back on his wordsBut how could he leave a defenseless child all alone in the cold. With his mind made up he slowly climbed down with caution remembering the foxes words. _"Don't do anything stupid."_

"Hey there kid, what's wrong are you hurt?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he made his way to where the girl stood. The kid shook her head and looked up at him with a sinister smile.

"No but you will" she said through her sobs.

Without warning three ninja leaped up out of the snow just behind the kid, coming straight at him with their kunai aimed at him. Naruto tried to defend himself kunai ready to use but he was too late to react in time. Before a fourth ninja attacked him from behind him, he had been so distracted by what was in front of him he hadn't checked behind.

A pair of hands grabbed him before Something was suddenly placed over his mouth preventing him from calling for help. Naruto quickly detected the unmistakable smell on the cloth. _"Shit, there's something on this thing, I can't pass out here Kakashi-senise and Captain Yamato won't find me."_

His attackers didn't have to wait too long for the drug to take effect soon the blondes moans got quieter. One of the masked men walked up to the half conscious boy confidently, before punching him hard in the stomach causing the boy to inhale more of the drug intensifying his dizziness. "Not so tough now are we, demon?" He spat while the boy fell to his knees gasping.

"To heel what that guy said lets finish him off now while we have the chance." He said as he began to punch and kick the defenceless boy on the ground.

The blonde watched at the hands came closer aiming for his throat but before the strong hands could squeeze he suddenly heard the sound of a yelp before a soft sound of someone slumping to the ground. The blonde slowly opened his eyes to see what stopped his attacker only to see a pair of black eyes

Sasuke had seen everything from Naruto helping a child to him being ambushed and almost knocked out. He just got there before they could hit him again. He knelt down next to him his body was shaking and he was badly injured it hadn't looked so bad to begin with, but now he was next to him it was clear that he needed help. It was a miracle he was awake but as Sasuke looked at him it was clear that he was about to pass out from his injuries.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke still spoke with a level of emtionless tone

Naruto blinked up unsure if he was really seeing his old teammate right in front of him. He tried to speak but the raven stopped him before he could utter a sound.

"Don't look too happy I'm still not going home." Despite being on the verge of passing out Naruto manged to forced a smile same. This was the old cool-headed Sasuke that he remmberd from his youth. Feeling safe he lay still in the snow Sasuke turned his attention to his attackers. He tried not to let it show but underneth he felt outraged that they had done this to his former teammate.

"_How dare those fucking basterds attack him in such a cowerly way." _His inerself raged, it took all of the ravens strengh not to lunge at them and tear there thorats out.

"You guys have to be pretty useless if you needed to drug someone as weak him." Sasuke remarked as he unsheathed his sword ready to fight the pathetic mob.

Depite the killer inent in Sasuke's voice his attackers weren't fazed instead there attention was foucused on the now still orange heap on the floor. The missing nin turned around only to find that the blonde just lying very still in the snow. Sasuke dropped to his side and shook his shoulders. "Hey wake up. Dobe can you hear me?" Naruto didn't respond the four ninja came closer to Sasuke.

"If I were you I would surrender quitly there's no way you can get him out as well." They didn't sound too worried that he could die very quickly.

Sasuke weighed up his options as the group formed a tight cirle around him and the striken teen cutting off every exit. _"I could take care of these thugs without breaking a sweat. But with him passed out like this it makes things a lot harder. Plus_ _I have no idea what they used to drug him or how long this will last_." He couldn't go to Kakashi they would jump to the conclusion that he did this to him. As he was contemplating his options a familiar voice loomed over him.

"Sasuke-kun nice to see you again." That was all he heard before he felt the blow to his neck and everything went black the last thing he saw he the white scales the strangers arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it there for now I hope you enjoy it let me know what you guys think I'll start the next chapter soon. This took a while to finish and I had to add parts in to make it more interesting to read. I happy with this chapter and I'll start the next part tonight. Please review to let me know what everyone thinks.<strong>


	3. Enlightment

**Before I start the next chapter I would like to thank everyone for adding my story to alerts that really makes me feel happy and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fanfiction I have had quite a few so far and hoping the next one will bring more in enjoy.**

**In this chapter word reaches Yamato and Kakashi that both Naruto and Sasuke could be in trouble. Unfortunately they have no idea just how much danger they are in. Meanwhile Sasuke refuses to admit that he still cares about Naruto, While Naruto struggles to understand what will happen to him. While the enemy prepares Naruto for the most gruelling ordeal yet.**

**DICALIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Enlightenment**

Pakkun had been running for a few hours now there was a clear sense of urgency in his pace as he ran back to the person who summoned him. "Please tell me I'm wrong, it just can't be true not here." Pakkun sniffed again his sense of smell had never failed him before there was no way he had the wrong sent. The snow under his paws was cold and making them numb and uncomfortable but he ignored his own discomfort he had to get back to Kakashi as fast as he could as he turned the corner his fears were true.

Sakura was outside the cave calling out for Naruto "Naruto come back here right now" to his horror his was right.

Kakashi was used to Naruto wandering out of his sight he wasn't called the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja for nothing. But today he felt this was out of character he would always be back before they woke up, he was more mature than before and wouldn't make them worry. They had all been admiring Naruto's shadow cloned snow angels in the ground.

As Sakura kept calling for their teammate to no avail when an unexpected arrival caught their eyes Pakkun came rushing towards them in the deep snow half buried in it. Dispite this he was running at an impressive speed Kakashi wondered what could be the problem he had only sent him out last night.

Pakkun was painting and slightly shaky when he spoke "Kakashi I'm so sorry but I aborted the delivering of that message, something isn't right." If this was true it was the first time that Pakkun had ever disobeyed him to warn him of danger.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" Kakashi asked not even concerned with mentioning disobeying him he would never disobey him for no reason.

It was the news that Kakashi had been dreading "It's Naruto I think he's in danger and there's something else I was hiding from the worst of the wind last night, when a familiar scent hit my nose and it can only mean one thing, Sasuke is here to."

Kakashi and the rest of the team stared at the faithful ninja dog the urgency in his voice was enough to convince them that he was telling the truth the last thing they wanted was Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other in a place like this.

Straight away Kakashi gave everyone orders it was importaint that they located Naruto as soon as possible "Right, Pakkun see if you can get Naruto's scent, his tracks go down the path, Sai send out your ink mice to see what you can find. Sakura and Yamato come with me."

Sai immediately drew and realised his black mice. Pakkun nodded and followed the trail his nose had scented. Kakashi , Yamato and Sakura ran down the path together following his ninja dog there was something wrong with this Sakura was worried "Sasuke what are you up to?"

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke twitched silently he had no idea where he was at first until he remembered the following day's events. That shot him awake he found himself looking for Naruto he had been badly injured the last time he had seen him. Plus the enemy they were facing needed him to alert he gave his room a quick search. He was chained to the wall via his foot and the ground was hard and uncomfortable his back hurt from lying on it for so long. There was a bed nearby with a thin sheet and pillow he realised all his weaponry had been removed.

He scanned the cell to see that it was bared; by the bars of his prison sat two bowls one with food and the other with water. Sasuke walked over to them checking to see if his shackle would reach enough to get there. He also needed to see if it was safe to eat and drink, the last thing he needed was to have food poisening. A familiar voice startled him just outside of the cell.

It was the same creepy vioce he had herd that day at the chunin exams it was as smooth and cool as a snakes skin. "It's not poisoned you can eat and drink without worry." Sasuke reached for the bars only to find he felt weak afterwards.

Kabuto snigered at his pointless efforts "Don't bother these bars are based on the element that you are most weak against. They also aborsbs your chakra"

Sasuke could only glare at his old enemy with hatred, he had changed the last time he had seen him. His eye and right arm bared no resemblance to the other side. The white scales on his arm were freaky enough but his eye so the exact replica of Orchimaru's eye it was as pricing unquenchable thirst for blood as its former owner

Sasuke ignored his new look and began to question him "Kabuto, what have done with Naruto?"

Kabuto sighed "Always the impatient one, Naruto is fine his nine-tailed chakra has healed his injuries thankfuly. Those trigger happy villagers screwed up, if you hadn't stepped in my plan would have been for nothing. He will be joining you shortly I should think."

Sasuke was surprised to find he was shouting at Kabuto demanding to know what had become of Naruto"IF YOU HAVE HURT HIM I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU."

Kabuto was taken aback by Sasuke's reaction it wasn't like him to show his emotions like this "why are you so concerned with his wellbeing. If memeory severes me well you were quite happy when you tried to kill him to gain power."

Sasuke sighed with exasperation not even he knew why he had reacted like this "If he dies I can't get my revenge on the hidden leaf."

Kabuto bought it "Ah so it's true about your intentions news travels fast I see you have followed your master's ambitions."

Sasuke was now furious at being compared to that snake freak "I'm not like that monster I want to do this for my own reasons."

Kabuto laughed not quite beliving him "hmm if you say so. Well eat up the chief pulled out all the stops to make sure you were fed."

Just as Sasuke had finished his satisfying meal a group of people came down the corridor dragging something behind them the chains where clanging against the ground floor.

One of them had the courage to speak to Kabuto "Kabuto we did as you said now where's are side of the bargain?" the man was old, stone faced and glaring hard at Kabut. Sasuke was impresed that a man of that age could come across so confiedent.

Kabuto sneered angered that he had been spoken to like that, he had to remain calm he needed Saburo in ordrr to gain the elders trust. "Be patient I promise I will allow you to watch the performance, but for now let him rest he is no good to me if he dies or is too weak."

Kabuto spoke as though they were talking about an object, but Sasuke looked over and saw that the person they had been dragging on the floor it was Naruto they were talking about. He was still wearing his usual orange jump suit but he had chakra draining shackles on his hands and feet draining him of all his energy and fight. His head was coverd in bandages protecting his injuerd head.

The two men looked down at Naruto like he was contaminated with a deadly disease and were keeping him at arm's length.

Kabuto still looked at Naruto and gave them the next instructions "put him in the cell opposite Sasuke. Make suer that he is also fed and has water avalible at all times."

Saburo's men nodded and placed Naruto in the opposite cell before Saburo made a sugesstion to Kabuto "If you don't mind I prefer to chain this one to the ground, I have complete respect for the Uchiha clan but this thing has no rights to comfort."

Kabuto nodded "very well make sure you don't choke him to death your last screw up nearly ruined my plan. Your lucky that he is a demon with healing powers."

Sasuke could only watch as they warped a heavier chain than his own to Naruto's neck and whole body even his torso was encased in chains then they bolted to the ground. The chains were bigger than the one on his own leg at least he could still move around to get food and water.

After that they left Naruto alone in the dark and on the hard stone floor. Sasuke saw Kabuto look at Naruto almost like a piece of food rather than a person who had just seen a humanly being mistreated.

Kabuto was still looking at Naruto when he muttered under his breathe so only Sasuke could hear "Soon my research will be complete and I will have unlimted power."

Before Sasuke could question him he left down the lantern lit corridor. Sasuke stared at Naruto through the bars he was asleep and breathing softly the chains around his body rattling as he breathed.

Sasuke couldn't help admire the way he slept he had grown so much it was a far cry from the short stocky boy that he had seen eailer. Sasuke was shocked that he had even thought of that "_No don't think like that not now when I'm so close to my goal."_ Sasuke leaned against the cell bed and tried to think of a way out.

_Back at the_ clearing

Kakashi stared at the snow his eyes where filled with worry and confusion the crisp white snow was drenched in blood with the snow scattered and disrobed in places. Pakkun sniffed the ground and nodded to Kakashi.

"Yes it is both Naruto and Sasuke but there are other scents here as well, by the direction and place there in I would guess that they were ambushed."

Kakashi and looked around at scattered snow that was drenched in blood he only hopped that it wasn't serious._ "It doesn't make any sense there is no reason for Sasuke to come here and it looks like that Sasuke was following us. It looks like Naruto and Sasuke haven't been fighting so this makes it more confusing."_

Pakkun was still searching the ground for clues when he stopped suddenly and did a double take just incase he was wrong "It can't be, Kakashi summon Bull there's something strange about this smell. It's both human and snake I haven't seen this smell since that one time."

Kakashi didn't hesitate and within seconds the big bull dog was there sniffing the ground. "What do you think, is it that the smell you told me about earlier?" Pakkun's voice was full of urgency the large dog called Bull sat there a moment and sniffed the ground taking in the smells in the snow. A few mintues later he lifted his head up and barked to confirm his worries.

Pakkun couldn't belive his noise and ears "This is bad if he is involved both Naruto and Sasuke are in danger."

Pakkun came over to Kakashi and explained what they found he looked at them then at Yamato who nodded their description was right. From there the all devised a plan of action to help limit the time and places they needed to look.

They had been searching all day checking the village for clues and asking the residents if they had noticed anything strange in the early morning. The sun was already setting in the sky by the time they had called off the search for the day. They were in agreement that they had wasted too much time looking for other scents that ended up as dead ends and following Sai's mice there was no chance of finding them tonight. So they went back to the cave to shelter to regroup, compare statements and form a new plan. "Those people know something did you see the looks they gave when we told them what we were doing back?" Kakashi agreed that they needed to thoroughly check the village again the next day. But for the night the only thing they could do was pray that they would at least find Naruto alive.

After a while Naruto opened his eyes the room was dark and had virtually no light he tried to sit up but was forced down by the heavy chains bolted that were to the stone ,hard concrete floor. "What the hell is this and where am' I?" Naruto tried to break free but gave up after a few seconds.

A cool voice called to him from the oppiste side of the cell "I have no idea where we are being held but if I had to guess we are under the village."

Naruto managed to turn his heavy neck that was weighed down to his other side to his shock he could see Sasuke staring at the floor. Sasuke was sat on his bed not looking at Naruto.

Naruto was both surprised and happy that Sasuke was here with him "Sasuke why are you here? I thought I was dead when I saw you." Naruto was still looking at him when Sasuke spoke,

"DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT, IF YOU WERE DYING YOU WOULDN'T SEE ME WOULD YOU? I'M NOT DEAD."Sasuke was fumming with Naruto's stupitity.

Naruto through him another questionable look "Then does that mean they captured you two and how long have I been out for anyway?"

Sasuke sighed fed up with Naruto's questions "They really did hit your head hard or your just as dumb as you were before, you have been sleeping for most of the day its late evening now." Sasuke looked up at to see Naruto staring at him from the other side with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

Naruto looked away embarassed "I'm just happy to see you."

Sasuke sighed "is that all, man you are easily pleased."

They stayed quite for a long while when Naruto realised how thirsty he was "Sasuke could I have some water please I'm really thirsty?"

Sasuke looked over he hadn't thought that he would need water. Sasuke begin to slip the water over when without warning the bars of Naruto's cell were slammed with a hard, heavy hitting object. It was the bars to his cell rattle and echo across the different corridors. Naruto's ears where left ringin.

"How dare you speak to a member of the Uchiha clan you are not worthy to be in his preasents."

Sasuke looked across to see the same villager as before he could just about remember his name he was staring at Naruto with hate and disgust like Naruto was nothing.

Naruto retaliated back his ears rining painfuly "what's it to you gramps he's no different than anyone else. I was just thirsty and you gave me dirty water to drink."

Saburo looked as though he had been slapped around the face. "You filthy little basterd how dare you speak to me demon. You MURDERER you have no right to even live, so you're thirsty huh. How about a drink then?"

Naruto watched in horror as he made the water signs on his hands. Sasuke looked on as well he was aslo worried

"If_ that hits if while he's tied down like that he could drown."_

Naruto begged him to stop and apologised before Saburo could finish the jutsu an angry echo came down the corridor.

STOP"

Saburo stopped and stammered when he saw Kabuto walking down the old man he tried to explain but Kabuto cut him off "No excuses he will be ready tomorrow morning then you can use that technique."

Saburo nodded and left Naruto. Kabuto placed his new food and water next to him so he could eat and drink before he turned to leave he gave Naruto some adivce.

He spoke clearly in hs ear "Try not to get yourself killed I need you alive as long as possible."

He left after that Naruto lay back on the ground the hate in that man's voice was strikingly similar to the hidden leaf. For now the only thing Naruto could do was wait and see what happen in the morning his eyes were still heavy and tired even though he had been sleeping most of the day. Sasuke soon could hear the sounds of heavy metal chiming as Naruto slept. He soon found himself sleeping as well.

Naruto didn't really dream that night he had more of a restless sleep that was still an improvement from the previous nights he had recently.

Sasuke's dreams were the same he was relieved to be nightmare free that night nothing would be worse than to have Naruto hear him scream at night oh the shame that would bring to him.

Their sleep didn't last as long as they had hoped as they were soon awoken early the next morning by a familiar voice. That voice was like an angel to Naruto for it was none other than Sakura.

Naruto instantly tried to call out for help but was silenced almost instantly. Saburo was there with Kabuto they were holding Naruto in a water prison type jutsu and because Naruto was tied to the ground he couldn't move.

Sasuke watched as Naruto desperately tried to hold his breathe "_thats a really skilled ninja, he has water nature element Naruto won't last long in there."_

Naruto tried hard to hold his breathe but soon let out a few bubbles to relive the pressure on his lungs only for water to eneter his mouth.

Then as he was struggling another ninja used a lighting attack on Naruto which gave him a nasty electric charge. Poor Naruto could be seen screaming silently through the water getting weaker from oxygen depravation and the electric shock. Naruto was sure he would expolde from the preasuer.

When the jutsu was finnly stopped Naruto lay on the ground and started having a coughing fit on the floor he coughed up a great deal of water off his lungs. Kabuto waited for Naruto to stop coughing before they took him out of the cell where Kabuto led them to another part of the dungeon.

All the while even when Naruto was out of sight Sakura could still be heard from Sasuke's cell. Sasuke didn't dare call out and risk the same fate as Naruto and remained on the bed sleeping all the while trying not to think about Naruto. He couldn't let those feeling come back he needed to stay emotionless to keep his ambitions alive and anyway he didn't really have those types of feelings did he?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it from here and will continue shortly I have really enjoyed writing this fanfiction and I'm looking forward to see what everyone thinks of this one I know it's not as exciting as the last. But in next chapter will prove to be interesting sorry if this one isn't as good. I'll be sure to update soon Thanks again.<strong>


	4. Strength and power

**Hi thank you to all those who have read my Fanfiction I feel this is turning out to be one of my best so far. As I said in my second chapter this will be my first yaoi fanfiction involving Sasuke and Naruto and I'm thoughly enjoying this. Naruto and Sasuke have always been my favourite characters in the anime I especially love the tense bond that they share even if Sasuke is too naive to think Naruto would give up that easily.**

**In this chapter a horrifying ordeal is about to start and he must find the strength to get through it to find out Kabuto's true intentions. Meanwhile Sakura has suspicions that the village is not what it appears to be and must find the truth if she wants to find both her teammates in time, she soon finds help from the most unlikely of people. Sasuke tries to fight back his old self but is soon reminded of the life he left behind and begins to question his own reasons for power.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Strength, faith and will power**

Naruto winced in pain even with the combined power of fox's chakra and Kabuto's medical ninjutsu had quickly healed him he could still feel the numbness from the attack from before in his body. His arms and torso ached from the electric current that had passed through his muscles and nerves.

Naruto looked around the room trying to distract himself from the pain; it was small with the walls made of bricks it was square and long in length giving both Kabuto and Saburo room to move and observe. It was like being in some kind of laboratory it was filled to the brim with unusual objects clearly being used for medical reasons.

The desks were layered with test tubes filled with multi-coloured liquids there were also numerous numbers of microscopes scattered all over the place, each and every one appeared to have a different sample on the slides underneath. All around the walls were covered with posters with the human body; some had been drawn and labelled with the chakra points and veins, while there were others that showed complicated parts of organs. Strange scrolls lay in neat plies across the room it was clear this room was used frequently Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if this was the room Kabuto had been retiring to after he had finished feeding and taunting Naruto thought the bars of his prison cell.

Kabuto hadn't realised that Naruto had regained consciousness until he glanced over "Ah, your awake that's good your body seems to have healed, so I can get started soon." Kabuto was talking in his usual monotone voice he wasn't really addressing Naruto he was really just talking out loud to himself.

Naruto tried to question him about his motives but was silenced by Kabuto quickly"all in good time Naruto just wait and see."

Naruto had been so distracted and disorientated by the room's appearance that he had failed to notice that his jacket and black t-shirt had been removed exposing his upper body, Naruto's hands were above his head and his feet were tightly bound while his body lay over a cold hard stone slab that was connected to the floor. Saburo was on the other side to him watching him intently with his dark piercing eyes.

Kabuto stopped healing him satisfied that he would be able to start soon he went over to one of his desks and returned a short while later with a small piece of black fabric.

Naruto's eyes narrowed with disgust when he found out what it was being for. "Hey, stop, get that thing away from me."

His struggles were proved useless and he was soon gagged as well as tied up. Saburo only stood he seemed pleased with this course of action "Good thinking I don't want that thing to try and make us believe that it is in pain."

With that he remained quiet and continued to watch as Naruto tried to speak through his gag only for his cries to muted and ignored. Kabuto grabbed some utensils and looked down at Naruto gathering and focusing chakra to his scaly right hand.

"Why don't we test the theory shall we can a jinchuuriki really feel pain?" Naruto could only stare wide eyed with horror as his serpent hand came down aiming towards his lower body. All that could be heard was the sickening sound of flesh and blood being ripped and the desperate muffled screams of their victim.

_Meanwhile _

Sakura and Sia continue their search for Naruto and Sasuke by trying again to gather information from the villager's. Sakura had come up with the idea to take Pakkun into the village to see if he could recognise any of the smells from the place where Naruto was believed to last have been seen.

"If we find the ones who attacked them we can use them to find where they are being held."

Sakura had been very keen on finding them and bring them back safely. Kakashi had sent word back to Kohna on the current situation and had suggested that the send Ibiki in case they needed help and experience gathering information from any potential suspects. Yamato and Kakashi still hadn't told Sakura or Sai that Kabuto was somehow involved they couldn't rush this and risk Sakura panicking, if her emotions were running out of control she wouldn't think clearly causing her to make rash actions.

The village contained a few shops and a market it was from there that they began their enquiries while they asked question Pakkun, who was disguised to look more like a normal pet dog, was sniffing the air at every chance he got. He was able to pick out and positively identify a few of them. He marked them so he could find them again later. The day was long and cold most of the villagers were still being uncooperative in their search and some had hinted that they couldn't care less. To Sakura's surprise they seemed more concerned that Sasuke was missing she later found out that Uchiha clan were held in high regard in the village. Since Sasuke was the last one he was a treasured and praised here even when he deserted Kohna they still haven't turned their back on him.

"That Uchiha boy is something to be proud of, what did your village expect? Anyone losing their family would have their heart set on taking revenge on their older brother."

This made her sad but it was what an elderly woman said about Naruto that really struck a core even Sai had to admit it was cruel. "That boy may have lost his parents but that fox killed thousands of people. By sealing that fox it still lives and breathes inside him, if you ask me that kid will soon be possessed by the demon and become less than human."

Her harsh words stung them even Sai and Pakkun lowered their heads they hadn't realised it yet but this lady had just unmasked a dark hidden animosity towards Naruto on a personal level. After that cruel encounter they lost heart and decided to relay the information that they had found.

On the way back to the cave they were still sheltering in Sakura and Sai were quite on the journey, only the sounds of the snow crunching beneath their feet broke the silence. All the while Sai stared intently at Sakura trying to read her emotions.

"_She must be sad that both of her teammates are missing and could be in danger. I should try and reassure her besides at least we know that one of them won't be harmed." _Sai reached out to her shoulder and tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I'm sure they will be fine Sakura, Naruto has become strong since I have been assigned to Team 7. I may not know Sasuke but from what I have heard from you and everyone else. I'm sure they will be ok, plus from the way the villagers behaved towards Sasuke we can be sure that at least he's ok."

Sai did sound convincing when he tried to comfort Sakura, but she was worried about Naruto "_what if Naruto is in danger, I just can't believe that he would just disappear like this."_

Sakura tried to let Sai know that she was fine but it was hard to put a smile on her face without making it looked force. "Thanks Sai it's not Sasuke I'm worried about by the sounds of those villagers he won't come to any harm. But Naruto could be in trouble, we don't know if they have skilled ninja, what if they have special abilities."

Sakura couldn't control her fears anymore and just let them tummble out. Sai looked over it was obvious that she had been dwelling on this matter for some time. Sai didn't know what to say and carried on walking through the snow.

They continued on their way unaware that they were being watched by some unlikely ally's. "What do you think it proves he was right about where he would be, should we show are selves?" The white haired one asked "don't be stupid you idiot what would we gain by doing that." The fiery red head asked, the third and final one was calmer than the rest and had thought the situation though. "They have Sasuke and the nine tails, are enemy wants the fox kid back. While we want are comrade and team leader back we would gain more by working together than against." The other two looked at him and agreed between them that if they wanted Sasuke back they needed to talk with the enemy.

_Back at the prison_

The experiment they carried out had gone very badly Naruto was painting heavily on the slab his gag muffling his painful sobs. His face was glistened in sweat and blood from both the experiment and the effort resisting the urge to give in to the pain and allow the fox's chakra to overcome him. There was a gaping hole in his stomach from the wound the inhuman form had left him, it was healing but it didn't mean he wasn't in some kind of pain. Kabuto was busy cleaning his arm from the blood; he carefully examined Naruto and quickly determined that he had not caused any damage to his vital organs.

Saburo tried to protest for stopping so soon, "you have him right where you want another few seconds and he would have been done for."

There was clear anger in his voice he seemed to be less concerned that Naruto was so weakened by now that it wouldn't have taken much to push him over the edge. Kabuto took the gag of Naruto's mouth he quickly gasped in pain he was grateful for the fresh air but the pain was still there. "If we kill him that creature will just be reborn in another form or it could completely manifest if that happens we would all die."

This was f course a lie what the villager didn't know was with Naruto the foxes host dead it would die as well also there was another reason for the experiments.

After he was healed, dressed and bandaged Naruto was removed then taken to his cell by the cautious and worried prison guard. Kabuto had told them to keep checks on him for the rest of the night, as there was a chance he could get sick during the night.

Sasuke was silent in his cell it was late evening and Naruto hadn't come back yet. "_I wonder what Kabuto wants with Naruto I hope he's ok?" _Sasuke shook he's head for thinking this he could be distracted.

Besides since he was staying there for a while his stay was made much more comfortable. For instance his hard bed had been removed and exchanged with a soft mattress and pillow, his thin excuse for a blanket had now been swapped for a rather comfortable blanket. He had to admit it the towns people treated the Uchiha clan well they even gave him new cloths he was grateful to be out of his Akatsuki uniform and into some comfortable robe that reminded him of his fathers.

Sasuke soon heard the sounds of people coming down the corridor it sounded like they were dragging something down it. He could watch from the safety of his cell he couldn't see the person at first as the guards were blocking his line of sight the person was limp and clearly crying in pain. But the guards showed little comfort towards the helpless figure. They were standing over him making sure he was chained to the ground expect this time they had a heavy chain around his neck.

"Why is it still alive I thought that freak snake Kabuto was going to get rid of it?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh that was the perfect way to describe Kabuto.

They second one shook his head "it didn't go according to plan the thing proved difficult to remove Kabuto had to stop so he didn't you know let it out to early."

They left soon not before giving the figure a lasting kick after giving Sasuke the chance to look at prisoner a shock laid before him. That figure he had just seen was none other than Naruto. Sasuke found himself activating his own sharingan to see if that he was mistaken but to his horror he was right. Naruto was painting heavily he was shaking holding his head in his hands sobbing. Sasuke had to move away from the bars and lie down on his bed, to stop himself from staring couldn't believe that Naruto had been reduced to crying. He couldn't hear what he was crying about but he sounded like he was in some sort of discomfort. After a while the crying stopped and Naruto was asleep while propped against the walls of his cell.

For Sasuke it disturbing for him to feel sympathy for Naruto he was in so much pain yet he couldn't comfort him. _"Naruto what's wrong why are you crying? And what did Kabuto want with you?"_ Sasuke couldn't help but think that something was actually scaring Naruto so much that he was crying. He was concerned that maybe that dream he was having was warning him that Naruto was the target. Sasuke was surprised by his feeings and wondered why he hadn't left he could have easily get out. He wouldn't be surprised if he asked the gaurds to let him go. He found that depsite doing nothing that he was tiered and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I ILL UPDATE ALL THE CHAPTERS TONIGHT AND START ON CHAPTER 9 SOMETIME THIS WEEK<br>**

**I'll leave it here for now I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I will update soon so keep posted. Next time days pass and Sasuke turns a blind eye to Naruto's cries at night and his comings and goings in the day. But when the experiment goes horribly wrong Sasuke actually see's the damage that is being done to his former teammate. Sasuke realises what the dreams were warning him about and decides he has to leave with Naruto if he wants to escape.**


	5. Sorry

**Hi, everyone I have one thing to say to everyone before I start the story A MASSVIE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWD AND ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVROUITES. This has broken my previous record of 4 reviews for a fan fic so a big thank you. This has restored my confidence in writing and I now have new ideas for future Fan fics. But for now I will finish this one before I start anymore. At the moment I have watched some of the older Naruto episodes and reading other authors to help me with creating a scene and for some inspiration for the next couple of chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I haven't used anyone's ideas in the fanfiction this is my idea I only read other fanfiction to pick up new words or so I can review Fanfics that are so much better than mine. I do not own Naruto that genius belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**In this Chapter new allies help in the fight to find Naruto only to discover the hidden leaf and snow village are involved in a far bigger conspiracy than anyone can imagine and Sasuke while Sasuke can no longer bear the abuse that Naruto is going through.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Ignorance and Conspiracy **

It had been a good few days since Tsunade had sent Team 7 on their mission, Naruto's obnoxious protests still rang in her ears. _"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU MAKING IT SOUND LIKE, WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO THIS MISSION? I think even the academy students could do this load of crap" _It wasn't just how Naruto felt about not being promoted to a Chuunin that bothered her. She expressed her concerns to Yamato and Kakashi before they left for the snow-covered mountains.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade stared at Yamato and Kakashi with the intent on sharing her concerns with them Tsunade was the first to speak breaking the silence."There is something wrong about this mission and I'm concerned that there are other forces at work here." _

_Kakashi gazed at her with his usual unreadable expression while Yamato stayed silent next to his superior. Tsunade continued before they could interput "I'm worried because the village asked specifically for team 7, that on its own was strange but it was the advisors who agreed to let Naruto go." _

_Kakashi looked puzzled and probed her for more information, "What's so strange about that it could mean that they are starting to trust your judgement and Naruto?" _

_Tsunade stared down at the table as if remembering something that had happened recently she spoke again this time not making direct eye contact with the two. "Kakashi, when have they ever trusted me? They were quick to replace me with that poor excuse of a Hokage Danzo what worries me is that they were so quick to allow Naruto to leave. That's why I'm placing you both on this mission please protecting Naruto."_

Now looking down at the ninja dog as he sat before her all she could think about was her decision to let Naruto go biting her nails hard she cursed herself for allowing her little Gaki to didn't she just say no and put someone else on the mission instead.

"Shit" She exclaimed as she slammed her fist on her table "What do you mean they let him out of their sight they are élite ninja for crying out loud?" The ninja dog flinched at her harsh words and the sound of her fist slamming the deck. "Forgive them, Tsunade Sama they are doing all they can to find them."

This statement only made her anger grow "I don't care about Sasuke at the moment; Naruto is like a grandchild to me if anything happens to him. I swear on the name Hokage that I'll rip that son of a bitch's limb from limb."

Tsunade glared at the dog from her desk, soon after she gave him a message and telling him to leave at once. Shizune looked over at her close friend it wasn't like her to show her emotions like this. Even now as she glared with anger in her eyes she knew what she was going to do.

"Pack up you things and go and get Neji there is no easy way to say this but, we are leaving as soon as possible be cautious and make sure those old goat's aren't informed. If you must alert the ANBU to make sure that they don't notice we are missing." Shizune looked at her puzzled by her sudden urge to leave "But we don't know how to get there."

Tsunade turned to her worry wart of an assistant and smiled "why do you think I told the dog to leave as soon as possible. Ibiki will be waiting for us outside the village gate." For once Shizune didn't question she knew by the ninja dogs reaction that he was going to take them to Kakashi.

_Back at the mountains_

Sakura could only glare at the sight that lay before her Kirin a red-headed hot head sat across them looking nervous. Next to her a white-haired fish looking boy called Suigetsu was busy eating and indulging himself in Sakura's looks. Next to him sat a clam looking orange headed boy he was holding a small snow bird on his hand as far as Sakura knew his name is Jugo.

Kakashi was just as worried as Sakura was it was soon too much to ignore "Why are you here we don't need you?" Kakashi had to silence Sakura before her anger got out of control. He calmly spoke to his student without rasing his voice how important coöperation "Sakura you and I both know why we have to team up for a temporary truce. Remember what they agreed." Sakura didn't need reminding it had been a very bitter pill to swallow.

_The tall orange head had been very clear on a truce and their demands "We only want Sasuke and you want the Jinchuuriki back don't you, in return for helping you, we demand you let Sasuke and the rest of team Taka go." _

Sakura couldn't say no to the offer it would be hard but they had to work together to save both their comrades. Sasuke meant the world to her and Naruto as well, but if that meant she had to let Sasuke go for Naruto so be it. Sakura said nothing for a while until Kirin asked them about what they had found out, it took a few minutes to explain all the details afterwards Sakura looked across for suggestions. "It seems that the village has some involvement in some way."

Sakura looked over to Kirin who looked over removing her glasses as she spoke. "By what you and Sai found out it would seem that the village has no ill hate towards Sasuke kun while the village hates Naruto " Sakura couldn't hold her tongue anymore "he's name is Naruto for you information." Kirin taken aback by Sakura's harsh voice. "Sorry, Naruto we are not sure what their motives are if they do have a motive. Are best course of action is to search the village as I understand it you have ninja dogs that you can send for. Then you can have a wider search area then we can all search."

Sakura, impressed by Kirin's intelligence agreed that this just might work even Kakashi was also impressed and agreed to send for the rest of his ninja dogs minus one who was with lady Tsunade. They all agreed to leave the next morning to have a search party. In the meantime Kakashi needed to ask them all if they had seen any strange charters of late.

_Meanwhile in the cells_

It had been at least a week since both Sasuke and Naruto imprisoned their cells were completely different and reflected the treatment Sasuke aand Naruto received. Sasuke's cell had mire comforts than the opposite cell. His bed was soft and comfortable, the guards had made Sasuke's food with the with utmost care and attention to detail. His leg was still chained but it wasn't too uncomfortable as it was inconvenient. He had good night sleeps with little disturbance.

It was a different story for the person next door, The past few day had been filled with agonizing experiment after experiment that followed each day, Kabuto continued his awful experiments on the young ninja someday injecting Naruto with strange coloured liquids and wait to see the results. Someday's Naruto fought hard desperate to get away from the injections that caused him pain.

It might have been from the pain or just sheer terror that made him sick or the lack of fluids and food that was making him weaker everyday. It hadn't gone unnoticed by his captures. Thye seemed to enjoy seeing Naruto uncomfortable from dehydration and malnutrition. Naruto's ordeal continued from his cell hear. In the night was when the true test came at night Naruto could hear the cries of tortured souls of the fox's victims. They screamed at him all night even when he was awake they continued to call him murderer making him scream and cry out.

Sasuke often heard Naruto scream at night and ignored it most of the time it was only one night when he could hear the sound of Naruto hitting his head against the bars concerned.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT A MURDERER" Naruto cried repeatedly bashed his head drawing blood that bled from his forehead protector dripped to the floor. Sasuke didn't usually get worried about other people, but when Naruto didn't stop crying he decided to say something.

"Oi, what's wrong with you Dobe? Some of us are sleeping." Naruto continued to sob Sasuke wondered if he had even heard him, he was about to ask again when Naruto answered in hoarse voice Sasuke almost wondered if it was someone else who was speaking.

"I keep…seeing and hearing people calling me a murderer in my dreams, Sasuke do you think murderer I am really responsible for the Kyubi's actions?" Naruto stuttered as he spoke still crying for a while Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say. At the moment he was shaking Naruto never cried like this what were they doing to him. Naruto took his silence for not caring and decided what he would try and sleep and brace himself for the morning.

Today was no different and no worse in the morning Naruto felt very weakened Kabuto smiled when he put up very little resistance to the gag today and was compliant that day. Kabuto did his usual thing with his white hand Naruto screamed in agony as Kabuto penertrated his stomach it felt more painful than usual. Naruto tried to hold on but today he felt so weak that he felt like his insides were was going to explode. Kabuto had his eyes on Naruto's stomach that he wasn't checking Naruto's vital signs then Saburo noticed Naruto's choked cries but said nothing and looked into Naruto's eyes that were wide and fearful then they when blank for a moment.

Naruto found himself inside the deepest part of his sub consciousness the fox looked at him and for once Naruto wanted nothing more than to murder every one of the people who was responsible for his unbearable suffering. "KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL." Naruto found himself screaming at the top of his lungs for revenge. The demon only smiled with menacing teeth glowing like knives in dim light of the sealed cage.

Chuckling in a deep voice he spoke "Finally you seek the power to take revenge I will aid you young puny child". Naruto looked at him with sympathy he could understand truly how the Kybui felt like trapped and be a prisoner. Naruto felt the power and hatred envelop him he couldn't think of anything but killing.

Naruto could tell he was in trouble and tried to get his gag off so he could scream to let someone know he was in pain. He looked over to Saburo who just started back at him with his usual cold stare quietly wishing for him to die. "_Just die"_.

Kabuto started to notice him struggling trying to get out of his restraints, no sooner did he notice that Naruto was in trouble all hell broke loose. Almost immediately the red chakra surrounded his body and with appearance started to change. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and retreated inside Naruto's stomach wound that was still open and bleeding. To make matter worse Naruto began to shake violently and was going into shock. Kabuto stopped and removed the gag only for the room filled with Naruto's desperate cries.

Naruto thrashed and screamed at the sight of the needles and scalpels, desperate to escape. The Saburo only looked at Naruto with fear "What happened is it escaping?" Kabuto looked at Naruto and shook his head "No he only just managed to suppress the fox he properly just wanted to realise some of that power."

The sound of Naruto's screams even reached even Sasuke's ears this was when he knew Naruto was in danger. Sasuke gripped by fear shuddered by fear "_What is that? I've never heard a scream so scared before, what if it's Naruto he sounds like he is in so much pain" _Sasuke shook the thought from his head surely what they were doing could be that bad.

It took several attempts to sedate Naruto to prevent him from hurting himself all the while Naruto thrashed crying to remove the chains that bound him. It took a few minutes for Naruto to go still and calm down Kabuto quickly healed Naruto's wound and decided that Naruto needed looking after.

Sasuke wasn't very surprised when Kabuto came into his cell with a half conscious Naruto draped over his arms, a few people looked over but quickly turned away. What surprised him even more is when Kabuto asked to let Naruto sleep with him in his cell that night.

"I wouldn't normally ask you to do this but it seems he didn't feel too well today. We had to sedate him before that monster killed everyone." Sasuke looked on as he laid Naruto on the bed he was limp and heavily sedated but still half awake. Sasuke half smiled just like the dobe trying to prevent sleep.

Kabuto covered Naruto in a blanket so he was more comfortable, and for that night they agreed to leave the chain off. Sasuke couldn't understand why but he felt the need to comfort Naruto and aid him into dreamland for now. Kabuto looked at Sasuke as he knelt beside Naruto stroking his blonde hair his blue eyes were wide and searching for the danger and the source of the touch. But when he saw it was Sasuke there he relaxed it didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep soon after this sign of affection.

"Well Sasuke it looks like you have the magic touch with Naruto." Sasuke ignored his taunts and glanced at Naruto, who was sound asleep on his bed, he are covered in bandages Naruto's Stomach was also covered as well. This made Sasuke suspicious but he decided not to question Kabuto he couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something. After a while Kabuto left them alone warning Sasuke to call if Naruto was sick in the night.

That night Naruto was still asleep Sasuke sat on the floor all he could see was the white clean bandages on Naruto's arms some of them had some blood coming through staining the crisp white fabric. Curiosity got the better of him as be began to unwrap them Naruto moaned and tried to move his arm away from Sasuke thinking it was Kabuto trying to hurt him some more. Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's fore head talking to him softly "It's me stay still for a moment." Sasuke had no idea where this soft soothing voice had come from but he did not question it. Sasuke's voice was enough to calm Naruto down.

After removing the last bandage Sasuke wished he hadn't the sight that lay in front of made him sick to his stomach. Sasuke turned away and leaned against the walls of his cells panting heavily trying to resist the urge to be sick.

Kabuto walked down to his usual room where he conducted most of his experiments sitting on his stool he pulled out two small vials, inside one was a dark purple liquid while the other had a very light green liquid, both could be connected to a syringe if needed. While playing with this liquid he noticed a familiar presents.

"You came then." He addressed the wall behind him as if he was speaking to the shadows.

The black shadow moved revelling a hooded figure "I see you have made good progress will it be long before I can have that nine tails for myself?"

Kabuto continued to stare at the vials in his pure white hand with the intent on using it. "What about the Uchiha what should I do with him?" Kabuto asked" You idiot those two have a bond that is stronger than blood. Use that, if the host must die so be it but do not harm the Uchiha. I'm sure with your brains you can find a way to cause that kid physiological pain and not physical."

The figure may have been in the shadows but it was clear that he had no remorse for Naruto this made Kabuto smile. "So I can do as I please?" The figure nodded and left.

Sasuke could only stare in horror as he saw the injuries on Naruto's arms are riddled with puncture wounds from needle marks they looked infected some had yellow puss oozing out of the open wounds. The smell was awful. They were so clear and define you could see the where the liquid had travelled.

"Naruto what have they been doing to you?" Sasuke was seething underneath _"How dare they do this to Naruto I swear if he has hurt him anywhere else."_

Naruto twitched uncomfortably while moaning in his sleep reaching out trying to grab something. "Sasuke don't go please stay," Naruto cried out.

Sasuke came over to him his eyes were twitching and he was sweating and shaking badly. Sasuke removed his forehead protector so he can feel his temperature. To Sasuke shock he was very hot he quickly grabbed his nearby water and ripped his clothing to give some welcome relief for Naruto.

Naruto's eye's flickerd open slowly, clearing his blurry vison he spoke his voice horse "Sasuke can I have some water?" Sasuke gently lifted Naruto's head and allowed him to drink. Naruto, unable to stop himself drank greedlySasuke cursed with rage "WHAT has that son of a bitch done to you?" Naruto flinched he had never seen him so angry before. "Don't worry they will heal by tomorrow" Naruto nervously tried to some way defuse the situation "anyway I'm just a monster I deserve this." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT EYES OF YOURS." Naruto looked at Sasuke "You are no monster and you defiantly don't deserve this. I swear to you I have seen people who desverve the name monster and I can tell you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Naruto burst into tears and leaned his head into Sasuke's chest Sasuke pulled Naruto into a full embrace and allowed the blonde to cry.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto fell asleep on the bed Sasuke refused to leave his side for the night. Naruto didn't wake up for a while that morning but when he awoke Sasuke was on the floor by the bed.

Naruto climbed on to the cold hard floor and shook Sasuke but got no response "Sasuke wake up" Naruto rolled him over to revel that Sasuke had been horribly attacked.

There were claw marks across his stomach and there was blood on Naruto clothing and walls around him. Naruto could only scream in despair and cradled Sasuke in his arms. He was cold and stiff Naruto sobbed on to his fallen comrade unable to control his emotions.

Naruto had not noticed the prison doors had opened and Kabuto was standing there silently, Kabuto's eyes were foucused on Sasuke's lifeless body "Poor boy didn't stand a chance against that monster that lives inside you."

Naruto's blood froze in his veins was Kabuto saying that he did this? "You're lying I would never do this to Sasuke."

Kabuto looked down solemnly as if grief stricken "I'm afraid your just too unpredictable, first Sakura and now Sasuke. If my memory serves me well you couldn't remember hitting Sakura ether could you?" Naruto could stop shaking he wouldn't he couldn't could he? Kabuto knelt next to him "I can get rid of this for you it would only take a few seconds and there would be little pain."

Naruto felt numb and could only respond to Kabuto's gesture with a slow nod he was just too shocked to do anything he couldn't bear being like this anymore.

Naruto looked over to Kabuto "Just make it quick I want to join Sasuke again. So I can say I'm sorry for not protecting him." Kabuto nodded and removed Naruto from Sasuke as he walked away all he could think about was _"Sasuke I never got to tell you, I know about Itachi and how you felt about Kohna and I never got to say how I truly felt."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it there for now but in the next chapter Sakura and her team finally uncover the truth behind the village's involvement. But there is a hidden enemy and Sasuke has to accept his part in Naruto's treatment.<strong>


	6. Discovery

**Hi, thanks to everyone who had added my story to their favourites and reviewed my fanfiction it makes me really happy to see everyone enjoying the story and the characters. This has given me inspiration to another fanfic that I will start as soon as I have finished this fanfic. **

**In this chapter I will focus on the search for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and her new editions to the team discover the dark secrate the village is hiding thanks to an unlikely lead. **

**Chapter 6:**

**Discovery**

Sakura woke from her day dreams they had been filled with Sasuke and Naruto, all the good times flooded her memories, she knew the pain that Sasuke had left inside Naruto she had seen first-hand the pain and guilt that he had left behind. Karin had the same feelings as Sakura but it wasn't the same she was more addicted to his chakra more than anything else and for once she actually could see what she was like when she was near Sasuke.

The other two kept themselves to themselves so far they had decided to stake the village while Pakkun tracked down the people he had marked earlier. All the while the silence had been awkward with little in the way of conversation even when it was made it was brief. Sakura could only hope that they found tem soon so the truce would end and she wouldn't have to put up with this for long.

Sai looked across from his part of the bush he had noticed that Sakura had been distracted lately and that wasn't just from the new allies, which he used loosely when he dared mention it. Unlike Sakura Sai was curious and had tried to make the best of the opportunity and tried to gather new information on how the Akatsuki was run like, who was the new leader?, what were their intention, what would they gain from assisting them? And other revealing questions.

Two of them had answered at the start of the mission but they guarded their secrets well he had managed to gage some of them just by observing some of their team work. Jugo was the hardest to figure out and was the calmest of the three but Sai knew that there was a dark secret just underneath the surface. The other two just seemed to argue a little bit like Naruto and Sakura but much more intense. _"I hope this ends soon for Sakura's sake more than anything. It was so alien for her to be worried and unfocused. I hope Pakkun hurries and find the ones who are holding Naruto." _It shocked sigh at how earnest his thoughts were it was strange for him to care about another teammate. In the AUNBU he would have abandoned his teammate and carried on the mission, but in this team no one was left behind. Sai knew that without a doubt Naruto would do the same for anyone without hesitation Sai smiled_ "He would probably be rushing in at this very moment." _Sai couldn't help but think of Naruto in that way. Sai looked at the grey sky that threatened to snow again

It took a while to back track his steps, but at last he found a couple of the people he marked they had just disappeared into a nearby tent. Pakkun approached with caution and found a small hole down the side of the tent, inside he found it was bigger than it appeared and there was just enough cover to hide behind. They were talking in hushed low voices but a ninja dogs hearing is far superior to a normal humans. "Have you heard they are finally going to get rid of it" said one of them "But how have they found a way to extract it at last?" This one was bigger than the other and was very excited and wasn't hiding it in his tone of voice. An elderly lady was among them that Pakkun recognised as the one from before at the market. "What about the host what will become of him?" She spoke more calmly than the rest and there was a clear note of authority in her voice. The others stared at her as if she had slapped them "What do you mean how can you call that thing a boy? It's nothing more than an illusion to make us think it's human." The man spoke with venom in his voice as if the person they were talking about had no feelings and didn't matter. Pakkun had a suspicion but he hoped he was wrong. It was only when one of them spoke did he know what he was talking about "It just takes that name to hide its true identity. Naruto what kind of a name is that." Pakkun sighed but he dared not move until he heard the rest "They want to do it today the plan was a success and he came quietly they want to start in a few hours. I can't believe the Atakuski want to help Kabuto as well" Pakkun didn't even stop to listen to any more he found his legs take flight he had to get back to Kakashi as soon as possible if they were going to do what he thought Naruto didn't have much time left.

Pakkun didn't know it but someone had known he was there the whole time and was now following him back to his teammates. The stranger had to save Naruto and repent for his mistake. Pakkun froze in his tracks skidding in the snow as he stopped suddenly. He turned around he had picked up the strangers scent a few moments earlier. "Show yourself I know your there" he called into the seemingly empty village. From the corner of a nearby house a figure stepped out Pakkun noticed it was one of the members at the meeting he saw. The villager raised his hands showing he meant no harm "Please take me to your friends as fast as possible we don't have time" he spoke calmly but with urgency. Pakkun looked at the stranger unsure what to think after a few short moments he nodded and they continued to run towards Kakashi.

Yamato and Kakashi sat in the cave waiting to hear from both of the ninja dogs hopefully both of them would come back with news. All they could do was hope that they could find Naruto and Sasuke alive and well. Yamato looked over at Kakashi he was reading his usual martial. It was silent for most of the time. It had been a few days since Kakashi had summoned and sent another ninja dog to get Tsunade and Ibiki and still there had been no word. Yamato hated waiting like this. Even with his ANBU training telling him to complete the mission but his heart told him that rescuing Naruto a citizen of the hidden leaf was far more important.

The awkward silence between the two of them was abruptly broken when everyone came rushing in inside the cave they were soon followed by Pakkun with an older man. Pakkun was panting franticly while the man was sweating and trying to speak. When he finally did speak it was the news they had been dreading "your friend needs your help right now if you don't move now we won't reach him in time."

Kakashi looked over from his book his expression was unreadable but you could tell he was worried. "Before we can trust you how do you know all what's going on?" Kakashi spoke with suspicion in his voice not even bothering to hide his distrust the man wasn't surprised by his reaction. Kakashi had an idea that the village held something against the hidden leaf village.

He sighed and looked at the people around him he had no idea which ones where his teammates, but he knew this was going to be hard for them to hear. "The village holds a deep grudge and hatred towrds the nine tiailed fox demon many of are own poeple were in the village the night it attacked. Includung my own son and wife. We have allways resented the hidden leaf for allowing the child to live freely. The one you call Naruto is the one we were after and we and a few other people came up with the lie that we were under attack so we could lure you here. I was happy for that demon inside him to die. But this morning I saw a human inside him he is no demon and I couldn't let Kabuto do this anymore. Later today he wants to get rid of the kid so he can get the demon out of him but it could kill the kid in process." Sakura let out a gasp and stared at the old man. He couldn't let them know the full details especially Naruto's torture and experiments performed on him.

Kakashi didn't ask for more details he and Yamato had both stood up and were preparing to leave Kakashi told Pakkun to wait at the cave. "If Tsunade comes back here follow are sent and get to the hide out as fast as you can." Pakkun nodded and watched them with haste in there pace. Kakashi and Yamato didn't speak to the villager and just followed him to where Naruto was being held. Kakashi was now very worried for his student's safety "_Naruto, please be ok" _Sakura was rushing through the snow was being thrown in the air from her determination to find Naruto in time. As they were running snow had started to fall at their feet.

Naruto was waiting in his cell for Kabuto to come and get him all the while he had his fallen comrade in his arms. Sasuke was cold to the touch and lifeless. Naruto had been speaking to him most of the time telling him that he was sorry for killing him. Kabuto soon came to the cell and said nothing he didn't have to Naruto looked at him and lay Sasuke on the bed and went to live the cell. Before he did he lay Sasuke's scratched head band on his chest. He looked back before he left the cell at the lifeless body of his former teammate all he could feel was the raw guilt, the fact he had hurt the only person he had cared about the pain ripped through him it was the sharpest knife he had ever felt. It was too painful to bear the only way he could make up for his mistake was to leave this world as a monster.

But if Naruto had only looked a little harder he would have seen the small puncture wound to the neck. Not only that if he had just held his gaze for a second longer he would have seen the dark haired boy's eyes flicker before the sliest tear fell across his face. Sasuke was not dead but he had heard the blond boy's turmoil and had herd the small whisper in his ear. "Sasuke I'm sorry, but I love you I hope you can forgive me for not saving you in time." Sasuke wanted nothing more than to scream that he was alive but the jab that Kabuto had delivered left him paralyzed and n a near death state. Orchimaru had used this before so he knew that it wouldn't last long he couldn't let this happen. Naruto was going to be killed for nothing _"Kabuto I'll kill you if harm him" _Sasuke's thoughts went unheard his silent pleas ignored as Naruto left to seal his fate.

Naruto approached the room where he had been in so many times, all the pain and the torture he had gone through in here would soon come to an end. Naruto lay on the cold hard slab while Kabuto tied and gaged him. Naruto said nothing while he waited for Kabuto to start he was painting seals on his bare chest and abdomen. Naruto didn't have the heart to question him he just wanted him and the Kyubi gone for ever. Kabuto had finished now all he needed was his guest to arrive. "_Any minute now and my plan will be finished. Soon I'll have unlimited power."_ He stared at Naruto looking at him with blood thirsty eyes longing to finish him off there and then before his guest arrived.

Sasuke continued to try and move only able to manage simple eye movements that lasted a few minutes. Soon afterwards a familiar voice loomed over him. Sasuke felt another jab to the neck and instantly noticed the difference "Still persistent aren't we, don't worry the Kyubi will survive we are just getting rid of the unnecessary load that comes with it." Sasuke 'eyes flew open his heart pounding in his chest he had never felt anger like this before. "_Unnecessary load how can he call him that." _Sasuke finally was realised from his prison found the will to speak "Madara Uchiha so it was you all along wasn't it?" Sasuke looked up at Madara his face covered by the swirling orange mask.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it here for now next time will they save Naruto in time and what is Kabuto's real plan and Can Sasuke finally tell Naruto how he truly feels. Betrayal and deist lie in wait for Sasuke and he learns the truth about his clan and the unique bond that Naruto and he share. To his shock he learns that they should be born enemies . <strong>


	7. Thre trutha nd the hurt that comes

**Hi, everyone Thanks again for reading my fanfiction I have really enjoyed writing this one and will hopefully finish it soon with a few more chapters.**

**In this chapter Madara reavels his plan to Sasuke and tells him the truth about his clan and the bond that he and Naruto share. To Sasuke's shock he realises he has been betrayed and lied to he must find the strength to save Naruto or risk regretting it for the rest of his life. Meanwhile Kabuto lets lose his true intentions for extracting the nine tailed fox while Naruto learns of a painful truth that has been hidden from him since he was born.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The truth and hurt that comes with it**

Sasuke looked over the sheets of his bed covers to see the orange swirling masked figure that stood before him. Sasuke glared not bothering to hide his rage Madara looked at him "calm down I was reluctant to use you as my pawn but now that I've seen the results I'm pleased." Sasuke clenched with rage at his leader the only other Uchiha left had used him to get to Naruto unable to speak Madera was able to continue "We knew the boy cared for you like a brother so I told Kabuto to use that bond to destroy Naruto by making him think that he had killed you in a fit of rage, It was more than enough to tip him over the edge. Well done Sasuke without you this wouldn't have been possible."

Sasuke was horror struck "what about the dreams and the sign?" Madara held his hand up so he could speak "In time I'll tell you, before that I want to tell you a very interesting story I am responsible for the death of Naruto's parents." Sasuke looked puzzled Madara sighed "I thought you of all people would have known Naruto's father. Still can't work it out the fourth is Naruto's father and I am responsible for his untimely death. The Uchiha clan is the source of Naruto's loneliness you and him should despises one another. But I was surprised that he saw you like a brother." Madara had finished speaking to Sasuke who was in shock at this revelation. "_That idiot is the child of the Hokage" _

Madara chuckled "oh, the dreams were made from a simple genjutsu, it was easy to distort dreams when you were asleep and the so called sign was also an illusion if you had activated your eyes you would have seen thorough it." Sasuke cursed at himself how could he had been so naïve he looked at his chest to see the headband he had left behind the dent was still there. "I'll leave you hear for now it will take a while for that poison to wear off. Oh and Sasuke don't interfere or I won't show mercy towards a traitor."

Sasuke lay on the bed holding his leaf headband remembering what he had left behind. "_You ok chicken" _Sasuke remembered there first c rank mission together the fight with Gara and most potent the valley at the end. Sasuke started to cry the tears burning his cheeks as they fell. "Naruto I'm so sorry I left you I'm coming to save you I promise."

Kabuto looked down at Naruto as he lay quietly he had seals on his stomach that Kabuto had painted on to his bare chest and abdomen. Naruto looked up to Kabuto who was staring him with a murderous intent "Why do you want the fox so badly anyway?" Kabuto sniggered and placed the gag on his mouth. "All in good time, it appears are guest has arrived." Naruto looked down the corridor even when he was covered in shadows he was still able to see Madara strolling down his orange mask illuminated by the dim light. "So you killed Sasuke one of the last of the Uchiha, you discussed me." Naruto hung his head in shame not realising the lies he was being told though Madara venomous words. Kabuto looked to Madara who nodded. "Right let's do this then."

Naruto braced himself when Kabuto's hand came down into his chest again only this time it felt worse. Naruto struggled screams could be herd through the gag down the corridor Sasuke heard and shot up from the bed. "Naruto I'm coming just hold on a little longer." Kabuto relished the pain his was causing as Naruto cried and screamed in agony blood was coming from his wound and dripping onto the floor. Madara looked at the struggling boy on the slab his breathing was harsh and struggled. "When can you extract be careful the boy has to be alive just a little, to fully have the fox."

Kabuto looked at Madara he had a sinister look in his eye. "Do you seriously think I would let you have this power to yourself?" Kabuto let out a laugh that sounded insane "I want the fox so I can stop the spread of the white scales that cover my body. I only used you so I could have Sasuke in my plan now stand back or neither of us will have what we want." Kabuto twisted his hand inside Naruto's stomach Naruto jolted in pain. As he stared across to Madara who didn't look surprised at all at Kabuto's betrayal in fact he looked cheerful "I knew you would betray me so I had a backup plan in place. Now watch as I tear your plan apart, with a simple sentence."

Kabuto threatend Madra to stand back or he would finsh Naruto off he could only watch as he leaned into Naruto's ear and said to him for all to hear "Naruto I know more than you realise it was me that summoned the nine tailed fox I am responsible for the death of the fourth Hokage your father and mothers blood is on my hands." Kabuto was shocked "Are you serious he is the son of the fourth the prodigy." Kabuto looked at Naruto whose face was the picture of shock. He was silent for a moment when all at once red chakra erupted from his wound enveloping him all at once. A roar came for him that shook the ground beneath them Kabuto quickly pulled his hand out of Naruto's stomach only for the white scaly skin to be burnt and red from the poisons chakra. While Kabuto tried to nurse his wounds Naruto broke free of his chains and charged at Madara the person responsible for his heart ache and Sasuke's if it wasn't for Madara summoning the demon fox in the first place the Uchiha clan would have been segregated and wouldn't have planned an uprising.

Naruto swiped at Madara with his claws trying to kill him all Madara could do was dodge and get away from him. Thankfully Naruto only had one tail and not three. So he still had some control over his actions "KILLER YOUR THE MONSTER IN ALL THIS" Naruto screamed at the murderer of his family and the people who whispered to him at night. Naruto wanted revenge and justice for all the people that had suffered because of this demon.

Sasuke was dashing down the maze of corridors he had enlisted the help of the other prison guards and now he had his sword and could put up a fight now. He was half way down corridor when he herd Naruto's murderous screams it was more than enough for Sasuke's helpers, who were now running down the corridor at full speed, Sasuke looked down the pitch black corridor unsure what lay at the end of the tunnel he could hear the fight that was going on at the other end. Sasuke clenched his fist that was still holding his head band as he clenched he felt the cold metal pressing against his palm. Placing his sword inside the holder he tied it around his head and activated his Sharingan and stepped into the darkness. It enveloped him instantly _"it's like fate has chosen me to rewrite my clans past mistakes I promise Itachi and all the Uchiha's before me that I won't let this happen." _Before long he could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel and dashed towards it at full speed the sight that lay before him shocked him to the core.

Across the room he could see Naruto pinned to the ground by Madara who was holding a blade to Naruto. Even though he couldn't move he was still trying to get free from his attackers grasp only for his grip to tighten. Sasuke watched as Madara forced Naruto's chakra to increase the fox's chakra had already forced the second tail to emerge if the third one appeared Sasuke was in trouble. "Madara stop it if he lets the third tail come out we are in trouble." Madara ignored Sasuke's warnings and continued to force out Naruto's power.

Naruto couldn't hear his team mates cries due to his unstoppable blind rage. Madara glared across the room at Sasuke "Fool that's what I want, so you have decided to betray your clan. Now witness the true awesome power of the nine tailed fox" Sasuke watched in horror as the third came to be everything changed quickly and Naruto was covered in his deadly blood red chakra his stance had changed into a crouch like a predator about to pounce on his prey. His face didn't look human instead he looked primal almost animal like his ears were pointed and claws sharpened.

Madara stood proudly behind his new weapon sniggering "with the power of genjutsu I finally have power over the nine tailed fox." Naruto let out a roar that nearly blew Sasuke off his feet "Now let's teach this traitorous fool a lesson go fourth my pet." Sasuke tried to call to Naruto only to be battered by one of the tails; he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head his whole body ached from the blow "Wow that was strong huh, why don't you just finish me of then" Naruto feel for the taunt and charged at Sasuke everything was going in slow motion as his claws stretched out towards him.

Just as Sasuke was expecting a painful death blow to his face he felt nothing, no painful scratches or sickening sound of broken bones. Sasuke dared to open his eyes to see the red claws inches from his face. Sasuke stared at Naruto his face seemed different the murderous gaze seemed to have faded instead what was in its place was an expression of confusion, before a happy smile broke across his face. Sasuke could only watch as the smiling figure brushed his face against Sasuke's head band like a cat that hadn't seen his owner for a long time. Sasuke could tell that behind that evil chakra Naruto as crying tears of joy. Madara was out raged and throwing curses at Naruto in his Kyubi form. "OBEY ME YOU WORTHLESS BEAST" Sasuke smiled at Naruto as smiled and purred. Sasuke shook off his injury "I'm ok it's only a small scratch" Naruto ignored his so called tamer and continued to brush against him. "So you recognise me then, idiot" Sasuke questioned with humour in his voice Naruto chuckled through his happy grin, but almost as quickly as he had laughed Naruto turned round then gasped with shock before threw himself in front of Sasuke before letting out an painful ear splitting roar.

Kakashi was running through the snow at full speed his feet digging into the ground as he ran. The old villager had been helpful and was now leading them towards Naruto's prison it was deeper in the mountains than he had been bargaining for it was no wonder they hadn't found him sooner. Yamato had been silent for most of the time they had barely spoken since they had found Naruto had been kidnapped Kakashi suspected that Yamato felt guilty for letting Naruto out of his sight. "Yamato it wasn't your fault they had planned to take Naruto no matter what, I was the one who made a promise to Tsunade to keep an eye n Naruto it's my fault." Yamato stared at Kakashi wide eyed it wasn't like him to express his emotions like this.

Before Yamato could thank him an ear splitting roar broke though the mountain echoing across the land everyone instantly stopped Yamato listened intently this wasn't the usual roar that Naruto let out when the Kyubi had taken over this one sounded different. Kakashi had also noticed the difference in Naruto screams more worryingly his chakra was different somehow he didn't know why but it was scaring him. Sakura looked at Kakashi who was also worried for her teammate. "Let's not waste time I can see the compound from here we have to hurry. Is there a different way inside?" As he was asking he was addressing there guide who was shaking with fear. "Yes there is it will lead directly to your friend." Kakashi nodded showing his acknowledgement. They were just about to jump down the snow bank when a voice boomed down on them "I'm not letting you have all the fun." Kakashi turned and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Naruto was shielding Sasuke from the burning red fire that consumed him, he was screaming in pain trying to get rid of the flames that were the cause of his suffering. Sasuke was shocked Naruto had just taken the fall blow of a fire jutsu and shielding him from the worst of it. Naruto moved away from Sasuke and was rolling on the floor trying to put out the flames with his chakra formed tails. Sasuke couldn't watch Naruto suffer anymore as his struggles seemed to lessen "STOP PLEASE" Sasuke grabbed Madara's robes and begged him to stop hurting Naruto who was now lying still on the ground. Madara looked at Sasuke his eyes were in tears listening to the tortured screams of Naruto. Madara shook his head and continued to punish Naruto and Sasuke for disobeying him. "You should have stayed out of this Sasuke now you must face the punishment" Sasuke felt a painful stabbing sensation in his abdomen Sasuke fell away from the kunai leaving it bloody. Sasuke feel to the floor Naruto stopped screaming as he saw what Madara had done.

In one movement he smashed one of his tails into Madara he went straight threw the wall. Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and crouched over him he was injured and bleeding, a pool of blood was starting to from on the ground around him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto "Run you idiot get away" Sasuke passed out as Naruto saw Madara get up he was coming back towards them, Naruto kept nuzzling a quite Sasuke trying to rose him from his sleep. Madara chuckled at the sight that lay before him "it's no use he won't last much longer I am pretty sure that I did the job good enough." Naruto growled and knelt down next to Sasuke placing his hand on his wounded side in a few moments Sasuke's wound began to heal before everyone's eyes Kabuto gasped in awe at the speed of the healing. Madara gazed in horror "NO IT CAN'T BE THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" Madara charged at Naruto to prevent him from healing Sasuke.

Sasuke was in agony his side felt like it was ripped in two he thought that he was going to die there and then. But after a few minutes the pain lessened it was a cool sensation that spread through his body. After a few more seconds he could tell he was coming back to the living. He suddenly heard a painful shriek before something was on his chest. It took a few more moment before his eyes shot open. He could see Naruto on top of him he had reverted back to his normal self he as smiling at him with his toothy grin. "So your awake then that's good" Sasuke looked across from him to see Madara had again been knocked back into the wall.

Naruto sat up helping Sasuke to walk "Naruto did you heal me?" Naruto nodded "It was able to stop the bleeding and repair the organ by using my Fox chakra." Sasuke nodded before Naruto grabbed him and hugged him "Sasuke I thought I lost you what happened anyway I thought you were dead" Sasuke held Naruto in his arms allowing him to cry into him. "Kabuto came into the cell the night you were unwell. He gave be a strong sedative that put me into a seemingly dead state; Madara came into the cell after Kabuto took you away and gave me the antidote. The scratched where nothing more than cheap trick, you would never hurt me let alone get that close to me in the first place." Naruto dried his eyes and pulled away from him. The moment was ruined by a quiet voice in the corner "I would have a good look at your self Naruto" Sasuke looked at Madara puzzled before he looked at Naruto who was holding his side with his hand, before taking it away to see it was blood red. The scarlet colour now was spreading across his clothing.

Naruto began to feel the pain "NO the fox it should have healed me unless I used too much chakra to heal Sasuke." Naruto began to feel dizzy and light headed before his legs began to give way. Sasuke ran to his side and caught him. "NARUTO what happened?" Sasuke thought back before he remembered the shrike "He tried to go for you so I tried to block the attack but I ended up getting hit instead" Sasuke looked down at him he looked tired. "Sasuke leave me here I'll be fine." Sasuke shook his head "STOP TRYING TO BE A HERO" Sasuke's outburst surprised him he hadn't expected him to be so protective.

Madara got up and regained his composure before taking his knife out again before charging again at the two of them. Sasuke knew that Naruto was unable to stand and placed his body over Naruto to protect him from the incoming knife. Madara came charging at the two of them yelling as he came "SHINU" Sasuke waited for them impact to come all the while he had to protect Naruto form further harm. A loud crashing sound came from above their heads before the celling caved in a figure stood between Sasuke and Madara. She was blonde and wearing the usual green attire.

It took forever before she spoke her voice boomed around the room with a power that was unmatched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO?" the fifth Hokage was here for vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think I hope this one is good Thank you to all who will read this. I think Ill add two more chapters to this, before moving on I have some other stories I would like to do after I have finished this one. I hope you enjoy it review.<strong>


	8. A team again

**Hi everyone Thanks again for all of the reviews and story alerts I really appreciate it I will properly do one more chapter after this one and call it a day. But I have a new fanfiction I'm thinking about and as soon as this one is done I will start it. **

**In this chapter the team finaly rescue Naruto only to find him injuerd and weakend, At first they think Sasuke had something to do with it but it soon becomes clear what has really happened. But now is no time to argue Naruto needs both Sakura and Sasuke to get out alive. Can they set aside their feud to save their teammate? puls what has Kabuto planned to do.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**A team again**

Sasuke watched in horror as Madara charged towards him and a weakened Naruto, Sasuke could only freeze in his crippling panic took hold. His mind was racing as he tried to come up with a solution to get them out of this.

"_He's way too fast even if I managed to dodge this; Naruto is just too weak now to dodge by himself. I have to protect him as much as possible."_

Sasuke was quickly snapped back into reality and desperately tried to shield Naruto with his own body before Madara finished the job. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight embraces much to Naruto's annoyance and pain.

"_This is it, I'm going to die there's no surviving this now Madara is almost here."_ Sasuke's thoughts were drowned by the flood of memories that poured in. Things that he had long since abandoned, his brother was there as well as Naruto and the rest of team seven. Sasuke wondered is this what they mean by life flashing before your eyes.

Just as Madara had got close to them a loud crashing sound could be heard from above and it was hurtling towards them at a frightening pace. Madara only just managed to stop and pull back before the ceiling caved in. Rocks and concrete came falling down around them Sasuke braced himself and Naruto from the impending impacts. Kabuto raised his bloody and damaged arms to try and protect himself with little affect.

A huge choking dust cloud engulfed them the dust was choking plus eye watering when it went into their eyes. It took a few moments before it cleared until they could see the reason for the cave in. A silhouette of a figure could be seen emerging from the dust could be seen. Sasuke could tell using his keen observations that this was a female shinobi, the long hair and stature could only belong to a female ninja, she held herself with tall but not with height but with confidence. This was confirmed when her booming authority that engulfed the room with little effort.

"MADARA, KABUTO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO?" her voice shook the room further causing rock to fall around them.

Madara chuckled slightly "Tsunade-sama how nice of you to drop in, sorry but I don't have time to chat I need to dispose of that blood traitor behind you." Tsunade stared at her enemy he was standing just opposite from her, his orange swirl decorated mask was cracked and his black red flamed robes where torn in places. It was clear as she glanced at the scene that lay before her, that horrible experiments where performed medical supplies where scattered around the room, the stone table had been completely destroyed but the blood still remained from the torture that had happened here.

Tsunade looked a few feet behind her to see Sasuke he looked different from their past encounters, his usual black lifeless eyes were wide and fearful, and the most surprising change was he was wearing his dented leaf headband. Tsunade quickly noticed Naruto lying in Sasuke's arms shaking from fear and cold his t-shirt plus his jacket had been removed leaving his chest bear and exposed to the bitter chill.

Ignoring Madara's presence she knelt down beside Naruto and Sasuke, the signs of his ordeal where clear to see his arms where littered with puncture wounds made from needles also his stomach looked swollen, but the worst of his Injuries was the freshly made stab wound to his abdomen that was concerning her the most. It was deep and open the wound had just been done because the blood hadn't dried at the sides but blood was slowly trickling down on to the floor.

From up above Tsunade could hear the sounds of her teammates calling down to her, "Tsunade sama is it safe to come down." Shizune could be heard along with the concerned cries from Sakura Tsunade gave the all clear and before long the room was starting to fill up with people all ready to throw their live away to protect Naruto. Kakashi and Yamato where both concerned for their pupil, as he lay panting by their feet his shallow breaths making them worry. Sakura held Naruto's head in her hands, Naruto smiled at her happily despite the pain he was in Sakura could feel herself getting angry with worry at the persons who had caused Naruto to suffer so much.

To begin with she took her frustration out on Sasuke "SASUKE WHAT IS YOUR INVOLEMENT IN THIS?" Sasuke shook at the sound of Sakura's accusations Sasuke's voice cracked a little when he spoke. "I didn't do anything to Naruto, I came here of my own accord Naruto and I just happened to cross paths." Sasuke tried to stay composed as he tried to lie but it was proving difficult with Naruto desperately clinging to him for warmth and comfort. "Sasuke what happened here?" her voice still held a sense of authority but her animosity towards him had mostly disappeared. At the moment Naruto was her patient and top priority he needed her help which required her to stay calm, until they could figure out what was going on Sasuke was innocent. Sai watched from behind the scenes Naruto was in pain while Sasuke and Sakura did their best to comfort him.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Yamato before nodded "Kakashi take Naruto out of here right now and get to a safe place while I hold off Madara. Someone will be waiting for you outside to take you to a safer location. Sakura heal Naruto as much as possible and make sure you protect him from the cold outside." Kakashi knelt down beside Sasuke "I need to get Naruto out of here Sasuke he needs help as soon as possible." Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still clinging to him like glue and nodded before handing him over. "Kakashi, can I come as well? I can't bear the thought if something happened to him and I wasn't there to help him."

Everyone in the room was taken aback by Sasuke's request even Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sakura was more suspicious than relived "Why so you can finish the job?" the aggressive tone had returned in her voice Naruto flinched in Kakashi's arms as he was lifting him. Kakashi could sense Naruto's fear and decided to put a stop to this "Sakura stop, Sasuke wants to protect Naruto you saw him shielding him from the blast. Now is not the time Naruto need BOTH of you if he is to escape." Sakura bowed her head in acknowledgement and began to dress Naruto's wounds quickly so they could leave. Kakashi helped Naruto on to his back before leaving Naruto held on tightly to Kakashi's neck. Tsunade wished them luck before they left down one of the tunnels "be careful all of you and look after Naruto for us, he is the next Hokage remember" Tsunade smiled at Naruto, who was now snuggling into Kakashi's hair, she gently stroked his blonde hair before letting them leave.

Kabuto wasn't happy with being ignored "Hey do you think I would just let you get away that easily, Naruto, especially after what you did to my hands." A few people gasped at state of Kabuto's hands they were a sickening bloody red, the white scales that had previously been there had been ripped off from the skin. Naruto flinched when he heard Kabuto speak and buried his head further into Kakashi's hair. Kakashi took this signal and left down one of the dark tunnels.

Madara looked uninterested in the drama unfolding around him Naruto was leaving with his old team. Yamato and team hawk where around as well, but with the 5th Hokage here there was no point in staying. Sasuke had seemingly escaped his grasp for now his plan was in danger he had to wait and retrieve Sasuke latter when the time was appropriate. With foxes vessel weakened he could strike later and attempt to take revenge on Sasuke at the same time. Kabuto was no longer in any use to him at the moment he was too badly wounded from the Kyubi's poisoned chakra, how Naruto managed to heal Sasuke with it had been a complete mystery, even to Madara this was news to him it had never been seen before.

"I'll leave Kabuto with you then, he is of no use to me anyway." He didn't sound too worried about Kabuto's treachery or his well fair. Tsunade growled after him "What about Naruto what will do with him?" Madara chuckled as he teleported "No need to worry Naruto, would be of no use to me in that state, I would most like want Sasuke back if he decided to follow me again, like the old saying a leopard can't change its spots." Madara had just started to teleport when Tsunade started shouting and cursing at him while Kabuto began to make hand seals while everyone was distracted.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" The room was filled with screaming and cursing as the creatures' ravaged them one by one. Tsunade could only dodge and watch as they began to sniff out there prey. "NARUTO YOU WILL PAY."

Kakashi and his team ran down the tunnels while protecting Naruto on his shoulders, he was half asleep on his teachers back happy to be with his old team again, despite the awkward circumstances. Kakashi smiled when he felt Naruto nuzzle his hair very few minutes "Oi, Naruto my hair isn't a pillow you know." Naruto giggled "I know sensei but it's so soft." Kakashi laughed while Sasuke felt a bit guilty, while he had been on a nice soft bed with pillows, poor Naruto had been chained to the cold, hard stone floor most nights.

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked down at him with his cute blue eyes. _"What did he just think that sure one of Naruto's most distinguishing features was his eyes but since when did he Sasuke think_ _the blonde dobe was cute in anyway. He had to suppress these feelings_" Naruto must have noticed Sasuke's mood change because no sooner had that thought crossed his mind Naruto asked "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed when he saw him looking at him with concern etched on his whiskered face despite his own suffering. "I'm fine Naruto" Sasuke tried to hide his features but it was proving difficult with everyone staring at him making him blush even more.

Besides there was something that had been bothering Sasuke since they had been running together through the empty tunnels in fact it was something that everyone had been wondering. It was Sakura that asked the question "Naruto, how come the fox's chakra is not healing you?" Naruto didn't say anything for a while they didn't know about Sasuke's old wound from before yet, "When I healed Sasuke' stab wound I must have used up a lot of chakra it was deep and the knife went through an organ, I was also in the four tailed state So a lot of the fox's chakra went into that as well." Sakura gasped in shock when had Sasuke been injured he had a few injuries but nothing serious. Then she could see the small gash in his robes there was still blood on them.

"When did that happen and why is it healed so well not even my medical jutsu would have healed that type of injury so neatly?" Naruto explained to Sakura what happened during his battle with Madara and the full extent of the events that had occurred began to make sense, Kakashi remembered the blood curling screams from Naruto before they had entered the compound and realised that was because he was in pain. Naruto flinched a bit when Kabuto was brought into the conversation and the bombardment questions about his injuries plus what threw wanted him for.

"Please Sakura I don't want to talk about it" Naruto begged her not to drag it out of him, the torture that he had endured was enough to scar him for life and he didn't want to relive the experience at the moment. Kakashi noticed Naruto was staring to shake a little when he was questioned about his injuries. "Sakura for now please reframe from questioning Naruto until he has fully healed." Kakashi asked her nicely while Naruto continued to shake on his back, Sasuke was concerned for his teammate's well fare "Sakura how bad was the injury was it deep, is there a chance of infection?" Now Sakura was the one being but she answered his questions politely. "Sasuke Naruto is going to be fine his injuries are deep but not life threatening, yes there is a chance of infection but at the moment it's too soon to say, the main worry is that he may already be sick from what ever happened with Kabuto." Sasuke was still questioning her when Naruto's shaking was starting to concern him, "Naruto is something wrong" Naruto didn't answer his sensei and tightened his grip around his teacher's neck concerning him even more.

Kakashi stopped suddenly and called Sakura over to check Naruto over before they started again, "Is something wrong with him?" Sakura felt his forehead shocked to discover he had a raging fever and he was sweating all over as well. Sakura's medical training stated to take over "Kakashi pass me the water bottle with a piece of dry cloth please" Kakashi reached down and took out his water bottle. "but Sakura it's frozen solid" Sakura grabbed the water bottle and smiled "Perfect it will help bring down the fever." Sakura began to break the ice and spread it all around the cloth before tying it in a knot and placing it on Naruto's sweaty fore head, Naruto welcomed the cool relief that the ice gave him he was tired and wanted to sleep a little on his sensei while they walked. Sakura soothed him gently his hot fore head already cooling down from the frozen rag she had placed on his head. The next thing she needed to do was dry his body down with her anorak so he wouldn't freeze to death.

Sasuke could only watch as Naruto shook and shivered uncomfortably in front of him, Sasuke removed his coat and warped it around Naruto to shield him from the cold a little. Naruto thanked him he already could feel the relief the fabric was giving him. "What about you Sasuke you'll get sick if you don't keep warm" Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be fine dobe just keep yourself warm or I won't have a rival anymore." Naruto smiled before slowly falling asleep on his teachers back. Kakashi looked over at Sakura "He's fine just resting at the moment; it's probably the fever that's making him sleepy."

Kakashi was satisfied that Naruto was fit enough to travel he was about to set off again when the ground started to rubble and shake violently. Giant cracks began to appear beneath their feet. "Everyone move now." It was a split second later before the ground caved in and a huge monster rose up from the ground, its horrible screeching noise filling the room in seconds. Sasuke could only stare in shock as its heads blocked there exits. On top of the hideous monster stood a mutilated Kabuto his eyes filled with blood thirsty intent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it hear for now I'm so sorry for the wait home life has been a bit busy latly and my brother has broken his arm so I've been busy helping my mum around the house at the moment. Plus I have had the worst case of writers block ever I'll update soon but here's a sneak peak at next chapter.<strong>

**NEXT TIME IN nightmares and bonds Kabuto will stop at nothing until Naruto or Sasuke are no longer breathing. Also Sasuke finds out that Naruto's healing ability has a surprising side effect that puts all of them in danger. **


	9. Slippery as a snake

**Hi everyone, I would like to start this chapter with an apology for taking an age to do this chapter. I have been looking for work which at the moment is really hard. I also lost a good friend who sadly passed away during the writing of this chapter. **

**Enough of the excuses on with the fanfiction in this chapter Kabuto is out for revenge and has summoned a hideous monster to block are heroes. Naruto is ill and needs medical attention before he gets worse. It will take all Sasuke and Sakura's strength to protect Naruto.**

**PLEASE READ THIS AS IT WILL BE IMPROTAINT IN LATER CHAPTERS**

**The old villager has been named Saburo so don't get confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Slippery as a snake**

Tsunade groaned as she tried to move but even the slightest movement was proving difficult. She and her team had been caught completly off guard by Kabuto and his summoning jutsu. Mentally she was scolding herself harshly for allowing herself tobe fooled and look so vulnerable on the hard stone floor. _"So stupid how I could have fallen for that? I'm the Hokage for crying out loud I should have noticed that a mile away." _

She strained her neck to look around to see if the others had been badly affected even that movment was even proving difficult to perform. Yamato, Sai and Shizune appeared to only have suffered minor affects from the enemy from before. Yamato and Sai were being treated by Shizune. After she was done with them she quickly gave Tsunade the antidote that she had be given earlier.

While the venom started to make its way through her body Tsunade decided to ask the two what they thought of the encounter with Kabuto "Yamato, Sai, Have you any idea what that creature was earlier?"

Yamato shook his head "No it wasn't like any of the pervious summoning creatures we are used to. It was properly an experiment that Kabuto made in a lab. We should have had intelligence on Kabuto so we could prepare for this kind of senario."

Sai confirmed with what Yamato was saying "It was properly thanks to Yamato's wood jutsu that we survived the worst of it and thankfully Sakura gave us some vilas of anit-venom before we came here otherwise we would all be dead by now."

Tsunade was glad that Sakura had been smart enough to think ahead. She sighed with relief when she could feel her limbs again but she was worried about Naruto's team that had travelled down the maze of underground tunnels. She was worried about Naruto's condition he had been quite poorly the last time she had seen him.

She silently hoped for his safe return "_Naruto, please be safe." _

_Meanwhile back in the tunnels Kakashi and his team now face Kabuto and his new weapon  
><em>

"Naruto, I said I wouldn't let you get away that easily." Kabuto licked his teeth as he spoke as if he could taste blood in between them. Kabuto stared down menacingly at his chosen prey from atop the smooth jet black scales that covered the head of his summoned snake. He's hands were still bleeding heavily from his pervious injuries from Naruto.

Kakashi looked on in horror at what lay before him, never in his whole life had he seen this type of terrifying snake in his life. He wondered what happened to the others that had been with Kabuto before they had escaped into the tunnels. He had a feeling that Kabuto may have used the snake to attack the fifth Hokage.

It had a long black body covered with armoured plated scales that disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the caves that surrounded the team when it moved, its underside was a rich purple that was also hardened with scales. Its eyes were a luminous yellow that glowed in the dark.

Any of these features were normal characteristics found in many of species snakes that lived in the surrounding ninja countries. What made this snake so usual was the hood that seemed to spring out from its neck found in cobras but the end of its tail looked like a rattle snake.

"Kabuto, what was the meaning of summoning me to this place?" The snake's voice was deep and familiar to Sasuke and Kakashi for some reason. His forked tongue flickered in and out of its mouth as he spoke taking in the scents around him.

Kakashi was snapped out of his daze by Sakura "Kakashi sensei what is that?"

Kakashi couldn't answer her question he had never seen this type of snake before he doubted if even Orchimaru could have identified this species.

Kabuto sniggered "How rude of me let me introduce you to my friend he is called Sniper and as you might have noticed he is like no other snake you have encounterd. In both appearance and in battle but I'll let you decide that for yourselves. The answer to your question is he is a new breed of snake that I stumbled across a while back. He is a cross between two snakes; Sasuke knows his father very well."

Sasuke and Kakashi gasped "That's why he seems so familiar he's Manda's son that makes sense since he has the same purple markings as him. But why does he look like a cobra and a rattle snake rather than the constrictor family his father is from?" Even though he was nowhere near as large as Manda he was still a big snake and almost filled the high ceiling in the tunnel.

Amused by their reactions towards his snake Kabuto explained "He is the result of my experiments Sniper was very willing to take part in order to surpass the other snakes in his valley. It has taken months of extensive research, merging cells and countless operations until we had the end result."

Sniper's eyes flickered as he glanced down at Sasuke.

"So you're the one who killed my father" Sniper's booming voice echoed all around them shacking everyone to the core. Despite his loud voice he didn't sound too angry at Sasuke. In fact he was laughing showing off his impressive long fangs. Kabuto was still perched on his head gripping his feet to the snakes head as much as possible.

"Thank you, me and the rest of my siblings have been trying for years to get rid of that snobby waste of space for years. Now thanks to you my skills have improved much since he was off the scene." Sniper laughed as he rattled his tail as he laughed.

Sakura gasped in response to Snipers reaction she thought that the snake would want revenge for the death of his father especially since Sasuke had left him to rot in the ground.

As if Sasuke was reading her mind he explained "Snakes don't have strong family ties like the other animals. In their eyes its survival of the fittest when one dies they will be easily be replaced with another."

Naruto flinched on Kakashi's back he had almost forgotten his ill pupil perched on his back he hated it when he was quite. He would rather his pupil was bouncing around him egger to fight the unknown enemy without thinking. It wasn't like him to just lie there silently for so long without saying anything loud and obnoxious. Kakashi could feel Naruto breathing on his head but he was still worried.

If Naruto had been well he would have siad somthing about how freakish the snake looked or insult the way Kabuto looked with his arms coverd in blood.

Before he could ask if Naruto was ok Sniper and Kabuto went into action and like Kabuto siad it was going to be ;like no other battle they had faced before.

"Cobra style: Venom Spray jutsu." The venom was expelled from his needle sharp fangs. Even though they were startled from being caught off guard everyone managed to jump out of the way and just in time. Lucky for them the venom only coverd a short distance.

While in mid-air Kabuto threw kunai at Kakashi trying to manoeuvre behind him to get to Naruto. But Kakashi was ready throwing two shrunken deflecting the kunai knives with a metallic clang. At all times Kakashi was facing the front of the snake and Kabuto making suer that Naruto was safe from attack.

Kakashi landed a few feet away from Sakura and Sasuke keeping his distance from Kabuto. Kakashi was surprised to hear a hissing sound coming from the front. He gazed at the rocky ground only to see what the venom was capable of. Where they had just stood moments before was now covered with the snake's harmful venom that was dissolving the surrounding rock.

Kakashi stared in awe and fear at the sight of this new threat never had he seen such a dangerous substance come from a summoning animal before.

Before Kakashi could relax another barge of attacks followed the first "Venom gas" Snipers head went from side to side to maximize the effect of his attack. As his head moved a white mist started to expel from the back of his mouth.

It was only then that Kakashi noticed that they were surrouned by many tunnel entrances that could provide a quick escape for them. Kakashi called over to Sakura and Sasuke and ran down a nearby tunnel with his team narrowly escaping the gas. They couldn't afford to get in a fight now with Naruto so ill.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and turned his neck to get a look at the gas. Sasuke could see with the help of his sharp eyes that the gas contained a usual type chakra that would easily immobilise them before they had time to react. With that in mind Sasuke could tell that it is was neurotoxic venom and would paralyse them. It also had an acidic smell to it as well.

Sakura gasped when she saw what was coming and quickly sounded the alarm. "That's the same thing that Sasori used on me when I fought him. Don't let it touch you that gas will immoblise you before choking you to death as well. It would be like burning from the inside out."

Kabuto sninggerd "Well spotted Sakura, Sasori was my one of my mentors and I manged to replecate the venom that he used into the fnags of Sniper."

Sakura sigghed with relif at least she knew the cure for the venom and would be able to heal them if needed she just had to dodge and get everyone out safely. Befor any of them could get hurt or worse. She only hoped that Kabuto was unaware of that fact.

Kabuto sniggered as he and Sniper continued to pursiu them down the maze of tunnels.

"Sasuke you may find this interesting the substance I used to immobilise you earlier came from Snipers fangs. I doubt even if Tsunade could come up with antidote to combat these proteins."

With Naruto on his back it was difficult for Kakashi to counter attack he would have to keep dodging and get to a safe location where he could sit Naruto down for a moment. Then come up with a plan if only Naruto wasn't so weak he could use his shadow clone jutsu to distract Kabuto while they came up with an idea.

While they all ran down the tunnel Sasuke noticed a small opening in one of the side walls that they could all escape through they would be able to escape from the gas and hide while they came up with a plan. Also Naruto could be checked over to see how his condtion was fairing. Sasuke signaled to Sakura and Kakashi to turn left. Sakura understood what to do and luached a exploading tag to temporally blind their persuers. uder the smoke and dust Kakashi used hi own shadow clones to distract Kabuto and Sniper while the hid.

It was an axniouse wait for the snake to pass them by chasing the clones down the tunnel, nobody deared to move or even brethe incase they were herd. When they were suer that Sniper had passed them Kakashi placed Naruto on the ground for Sakura to check him over.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Kakashi looked over to Naruto he seemed to have cooled down a bit since applying the ice pack to his feverish fore head. Itwas a relife to see his bluse eyes open for a change.

Naruto moaned a bit before he answered his teacher his voice creaked and horse. "I'm fine sensei."

Kakashi didn't believe him Naruto sounded weak and tired he had felt light on his back. He guessed that he hasn't been eating very much since his imprisonment. He glanced over to Sasuke he knew more about snakes more than anyone else at the moment, His knowledge would be vital if he was to get Naruto out safely and quickly.

Sakura didn't look convinced ether she was worried about his laboured breathing it was shollower and slow comperd to a few moments ago. She turned to her team mates and they noded they didn't her expertise to tell them he was getting worse the more time they wasted.

With his concern growing Kakashi quickly pressed Sasuke for a plan of action fast. "Sasuke, think about all you have learnt about snakes and come up with a plan to outsmart this one. He may be a hybrid with a few tricks to show off, but at the end of the day he is still a snake with the same adaptations. "

Sasuke subconsciously went through everything he had learnt while he had been training with the serpents. "_Right they sense body heat through even in complete darkness; he can use his tongue to pick up the surrounding area. Which means are distraction will be seen thorogh sooner or later."_ Other than that he had no idea what he could use to get passed the retile.

Kakashi waited for a reply from Sasuke but it looked like he couldn't come up with anything at the moment. The words that were about to come out of Naruto mouth, shocked the hell out of everyone in the room.

In a hushed voice Naruto spoke to his teammates "Kakashi Snakes can't hear right so how is Kabuto communicating with him and wouldn't all those experiments leave some kind of scars? Sasuke and Kakashi could use their sharingan to locate the parts were he would be the most weakest."

Kakashi nearly fell to the floor, since when did Naruto come up with the plans like this. This was something that he have expected from Sasuke or Sakura the fact that Naruto knew that Sniper wouldn't hear them speaking was remarkable. But the fact he had thought about the risks of the surgical modifications was clever.

"Naruto how did you know that?" Kakashi asked unable to hide his surprise in his voice.

Naruto lifted his head with great effort and explained to his teacher what he knew. "When I trained with Jiraiya incase we ran into Orochimaru he made me learn as much about snakes as possible. Incase we were in a combat situation. I picked up a few things like there phsycal weaknesses but otther that that I can't think of anything else, sorry."

Kakashi smiled at student and ruffled his messy blonde hair. "Don't be sorry Naruto that information was more than helpful, now you just rest and we will take care of Kabuto and Sniper."

Naruto leaned on Sasuke and fell aspleep on his shoulder Sasuke flinched when Naruto's hot body came into contact with his cold skin, he couldn't help feel guilty for Naruto's conditon. If he had been a better friend and teamate this wouldn't of happend, he Naruto and Sakura would alll be on a differnt mission with Naruto be hyper and ranting about becoming Hokgae. Sakura would be hitting him on his head trying make him behave in front of a client while still be obessed with him.

Sakura watched as Naruto slept comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder with out a care in the world she couldn't help feel jelouse that Naruto was in the place she could only dream of being.

The nice moment was short lived and was soon over with the sound of an angery Sniper and Kabuto comeing back down the tunnel shouting and swearing as they came crashing toward them. Sasuke told Sakura to look after Naruto while they got rid of their enemy. Sakura tried to portest but Sasuke shook his head and remined her that Naruto was too injuerd to be experspecetd to fend for himself. Sakura took a quick glance at Naruto who was panting heavily to realise that he was in state to be left alone. She had to agree that leaving Naruto would be a very bad idea.

Sasuke and Kakashi ran back towards the large hall they where in before thenfuther away they luered Sniper and Kabuto the safer Naruto and Sakura would be. Kakashi got into postion ready with his sharigan to spot any weakness in Kabuto.

They waited apperhenibly for Kabuto's arrivel it seemed to take a life time for him to burst through the opening smashing the entrance open. Once the rocks and dust settled they could begin to put Naruto's theory into practice.

Sasuke quickly awakened his eyes determined to find Snipers weak point so he could protect Naruto and get him home. Naruto was right about the scars, the rattle snake tail had been so far uused. But it was clear by the chakra running along the snake's body that the tail was not connected properly only a small amount of chakra was getting through to the tail. Also a long scar seemed to run down the middle off the snakes belly.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called to his sensei.

"I can see it Sasuke, wait for an opening and we will attack togther it will take all of are strength to break throughthis summoning."

Kabuto looked down at Sniper "_lets use that jutsu"_

Sniper glanced up "_are you suer we haven't tested that part of my body yet what about the risks." _

Kabuto nodded and turned his attention to the remaining ninja in front of him "Kakaksi, Sasuke rember when you both fell vitim to Itachi's genjutsu rember the touter that you both enduerd. Well this will be one hunderd times worse soon you will beg for deth just as Naruto pleaded when I did this to him in one of our little sesions."

"Rattle snake style: mind touter jutsu"

Sniper began to rattle it's tail to begin with nothing happend Kakashi and Sasuke begain to wonder if the jutsu had failed. Then Kakashi felt somthing warm trickle down his face and hands. He raisesd them only to see scarlet blood dripping from his hands. He couldn't be suer but he knew more was coming out of his mouth as well. Then the pain started Kkashi clenched his abomen and screamed it was like somone reaching in and crushing his organs one by one. He knew it was just an illusion but hs mind and body made it feel real.

Sasuke darted over to Kakasi as he keeled over on the floor, Sasuke watched as he begain to convolce wildy of the floor Sasuke watched in horror as he seemed to bleed endlessy from every part of his body. Sasuke looked down at his fallen teacher with rage and horror as Kakashi's screams grew louder.

"So you did this kind of thing to Naruto?" Sasuke asked bearly able to keep his cool in front of Kabuto.

Kaabuto smiled "Yes, aloutgh I dout he rembers much about it he pretty much just begged for it to be over just as you will soon."

"What do you mean by th-" Sasuke's question was cut short by an agoniseing pain in his chest he could understand why Naruto had pleaded for death. This was far worse than Itachi's genjutsu at least you could pass out in a coma afterwards. This seemed to go on forever.

Kabuto's called out to Naruto trying to get him to come out of his hidding palce "Naruto if you come out now and surrender quitly I'll let them go and kill you swiftly. If I feel like it."

Suddenly the sound from Snipers tail stopped rattling and he let out a painful yowl of pain throwing Kabuto off his back severing there line of comunication.

Sasuke moved his head to see what had happend only to see Naruto bitting Snipers tail and stabbing it with his kunia dissabling the jutus's affetcts with out Kabuto to guide him Sniper could only throw his tail back and forth.

Sakura came over quickly helping them to there feet Kakashi had taken the wort of it and was very shocked he was also shaken next to Sasuke was panting heavily. Sakura checked Kakashi over and determend he was fine and only worn out from the effects.

"Sak- Sakura why are you and naruto here I told you" Sakura told him to be qiuite and explained what happend

Naruto had awakend to the sounds of Sasuke and Kakashi's painful screams he tried despratly to get free of Sakura's strong grip he knew what was happening to them and the pian they were going through. He says that sufferd many experiments so meny that he had forgoten what happend. But this one was by far worse just the sound of that snakes tail had driven Naruto mad in a few short moments. Thats why he flinched when he heard the sound o Snipers tail at the beginign of there encounter.

Naruto despratly held on to Sniper trying to get rid of the tail trying to stop any one from suffering the same fate as he and his friends had sufferd.

Sniper swung his tail with Naruto still atactached he landed and few feet away from Sakura and the rest of his team. Sniper had finaly had enough of this and left the battle.

"Kabuto if I ever see that brat again I'll squzee the life out of slow and painfuly I'll also make suer he hears every bone in his body break." With that said Sniper vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto manged to get up his head was bleeding from where he had fallen he felt a bit dizzy but no worse. Only for Kabuto to kick him over and pull his hair painfully tight reday to finish the job. Sakura and Sasuke gasped when Kabuto pulled out his knife.

Naruto gasped unable to get free of Kabuto's grip Fearing his end Naruto spoke to Sasuke. "Sauke I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Sasuke gasped in shock this is what happend in his nightmare he couldn't let Naruto think it was his fault for what happend.

horrifed that Sasuke begged Kabuto to spare Naruto. "PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT IT'S MY FAULT FOR NOT SEEING WHAT I HAD IN FRONT OF ME THAT WHOLE TIME I LOVE YOU NARUTO YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME STOP."

Kakashi and Sakura gasped they had no idea that Sasuke felt such srtong feelings for Naruto that he would confess his love for him. Kakashi didn't say anything and watched as his student cried for his friend.

Just before Kabuto could slit Naruto's tharot Kabuto felt the cold hard kunia up aginst his own Ibiki was standing behind him dearing him to do it.

"Try it Kabuto and see what happens. Naruto is a comrade and his death would be aveged ten times over." Ibiki didn't dare take his gaze of Kabuto.

"Don't think you've one yet Naruto one day soon I will be back with Sniper and Ill help him caryy out his threat." Kabuto let Naruto go and disaperd in a puff of smoke before anyone could do anything.

Naruto had passed out from his injuries Sasuke and Sakura watched as Ibiki lifted Naruto and held tightly while he shiverd in his arms. Kakashi walked over to him greatful to see that his student was safe and alive.

"How did you find us?" Kakashi asked puzzled by Ibiki's sudden apperance.

He shook his head "Naruto needs help fast he needs Tsunade to look over him his stab wound is bleeding."

Kakashi agreed and they followed him down the tunnels silently nobody wanted to talk about wha they had seen or heard in those tunnels for now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now one last chapter to go and that's it for this one. I promise to upload the next chapter faster and YOU WILL SEE SNIPER IN THE SQUEAL but I won't start that until I have finished this fanfic first. In the next chapter Naruto is recovering from his injuries while Saburo tells them why he saved Naruto and the horro that he had seen under Kabuto's hands. Meanwhile Sakura is realing from the fact that Sasuke is in love with Naruto and doesn't no what to do.<strong>


	10. Coming to terms

**Hi, everyone thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and subscribed this will be the last chapter of Nightmares and Bonds. But as I promised there will be a squeal to this fanfic. I have a plot and it will carry on from this one but there's more than meets the eye. But I'll save that for later. **

**In this chapter Naruto is recovering from his ordeal and the true horror that he has suffered comes to light. Sakura is trying to come to terms with Sasuke's confession while worry about her teammate.**

**Coming to terms**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Ibiki ran out of the tunnels into the cold fidget air Naruto instantly shivered when exposed to the cold. Kakashi came next to Naruto and checked him over before they set off quickening their pace towards the village where Tsunade and their friends were waiting.

Sasuke ran alongside trying to keep up with the rest of his teammates, Ibiki didn't slow his pace a citizen of the hidden leaf and the hero of Kohna was sick and injured by a betrayer of the hidden leaf. His mission was to help in the rescue the young ninja and bring him safely to Tsunade for medical treatment.

Kakashi panted as he ran after Ibiki the attack before still affecting him and Sasuke their pace being affected.

"_I wonder if Sasuke meant those feeling or maybe he was just faking it. No there's no ninja who could have meant that statement with such passion and conviction. I wonder if there was another reason he left the village if so then maybe just maybe there's hope for Sasuke yet_." Kakashi just couldn't shake the idea Sasuke had another motive to gain power.

Sakura had said nothing the whole way through the cave and nothing on the journey back to the village her emotions running high from before Sasuke's words echoing in her mind over and over.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO." Sasuke's desperate cries and declaration of love to Naruto had shocked her to the core.

She couldn't believe that the great Sasuke would and could love Naruto, she had no idea whether or not Naruto reciprocate his feelings or not. For all she knew Sasuke had most likely said that to get Kabuto to show mercy.

Yes that's it she thought with happiness _"Sasuke must have just said those things just to free Naruto from Kabuto's grip." _

But no matter how much she tried to explain what she had heard she couldn't help wonder if Sasuke had really meant what he said. If that was the case then it meant that she and many others stood no chance and would be left broken hearted.

Lost in her train of thought she hadn't even noticed that they had each the edge of the village in no time at all.

Saburo met them on the edge of the town and offered to guide them towards his home where Naruto and the rest of the team could recover. Sasuke was very suspicious he remembers that he was there when Naruto was taken to that place to go through who knows what. But Ibiki explained that now was not the time to turn down the offer.

In the end his concern for Naruto's condition won out and he and the rest of them followed him to the house. Where, Tsunade was waiting for them to return safely. They could see everyone's face light up to see everyone come back. The smiles soon faded when they saw the sorry state Naruto was in. Yamato gasped at Naruto's needle puncture wounds on his arms.

Tsunade didn't even wait to ask what had happened in the tunnels she whisked Naruto away into Saburo's house for healing. Shizune got to work healing Sasuke and Kakashi who were still reeling from Snipers jutsu. Sasuke didn't want to be healed he only wanted to know how Naruto was.

Sai and Yamato stood there both worried about Naruto they had never seen the blonde that ill before and could see why Sasuke was concerned.

He kept trying to ignore the medical attention even from Karin who sulked in the corner that he hadn't thanked them for coming to rescue him and his pet friend.

"Don't bother healing me what about Naruto how is he doing?" Sasuke kept bombarding everyone for answers about Naruto's condition.

Shizune tried to reassure Sasuke that Tsunade would do everything in her powers to heal Naruto as fast as possible. Even explaining that when they were attacked by Kabuto she wouldn't stop worrying about Naruto and it had taken awhile for her to heal her.

"She was so stubborn I've never seen her so worried like that before."

Kakashi and Sakura had not asked anything about what he had said to Naruto Ibiki had also decided that they should let Naruto and his team talk about that when he's ready.

Ibiki sat with Tsunade as they both checked his injuries; his stomach was very scared from previous injuries. The Kyubi had healed Naruto very well but the torture had left its mark on the boy's skin. Saburo was there as well giving the medical ninja the information she needed. She was horrified to hear what had happened to her little blonde during those experiments.

"Kabuto used his hands to experiment on Naruto he performed operations on him." Saburo explained to Tsunade where he had used the medical jutsu on Naruto's body.

Tsunade had to ask Saburo so she could get the full information of Naruto's ordeal. Just in case that he needed psychological help. "Was he awake when Kabuto did these things to him?"

Saburo nodded his face grave "he begged him to stop Kabuto bound and gagged him to keep him quiet and to stop him from struggling." Accidently he touched Naruto's abdomen causing Naruto to scream in fear and pain. The thought of Kabuto touching him and hurting him again made him scared and fearful.

"GET AWAY PLEASE STOP LET ME GO" Naruto's frightened struggles where sad to see for anyone that knew Naruto well.

Tsunade gently grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him close to her while soothing him in a gentle maternal voice. "It's ok Naruto, hush now Kabuto will pay for what he has done to you. I swear I promise I won't let him get to you. Just rest now I need to have a look at your stomach I will need to touch you but I have to see if there is any other damage."

Naruto sobbed "Can I have someone here with me."

Tsunade nodded and called Kakashi inside the house to reassure Naruto, Sasuke didn't need to see what he had caused yet. Naruto was very happy to see Kakashi was ok he looked tired and ready to fall asleep. "It's ok Naruto I won't leave you."

Kakashi stroked Naruto's hair and spoke to him while Tsunade looked at his scared flesh Kakashi had never seen his pupil so quite. Tsunade knew what Naruto needed to get better but she would have to act quickly or he would get worse fast.

"Naruto you need to have an operation to help with the scaring it's all over your stomach hence why eating has been uncomfortable for you. I will start this evening you will be asleep I have some medicine with me and my tools."

Kakashi laughed "Naruto's asleep he went to sleep just as you mentioned he needed surgery I guess the medical info made him fall asleep."

Tsunade smiled "I'll let him rest for a while then I will have to start I can't believe that he did those injuries to him will he was awake. The pain he must have gone through, I doubt even Ibiki has had this done."

Kakashi saw how much this was upsetting her and he needed to tell her about what had happened with Sasuke in the tunnel. "Lady Tsunade, I have to tell you something really important it involves Sasuke. There may be another reason why he left the village three years ago."

Ibiki and Yamato stood guard outside the house making sure no one went inside without permission. Ibiki had to admit that it was a close call, if he had not have made it in time Naruto would have been murdered in cold blood. He would have never forgiven Kabuto for killing Naruto like that.

Sai and the rest of the team sat in the snow waiting for news on their sick friend Sai had noticed that nobody was speaking to each other.

"It's great that Naruto's safe and alive right." Sai gave one of his fake smiles trying to brighten the mood.

Karin and Jingo nodded in agreement if only to have some kind of conversation "I'm happier to see that Sasuke-kun is safe now we can move on soon, when your friend is feeling better of course." Karin quickly added.

Sakura and Sasuke said nothing and continued to say nothing to each other for most of the evening making everyone feel uncomfortable. It was a relief when Tsunade came out and called Sakura and Sasuke into the house to see Naruto before she had to operate.

When they went inside they saw Naruto was wake in his bed smiling happy to see his teammates together again. Kakashi was asleep on the floor inside a sleeping bag Sasuke guessed he had most likely fallen asleep sitting next to Naruto.

"I'll leave you two to talk to Naruto make it fast Sakura you will be needed to help with surgery Naruto will be fine afterwards." Tsunade left the house leaving them to speak to Naruto briefly.

"Hey dobe making us worry as usual." Sasuke grinned at Naruto who grinned and laughed.

"You can talk who got stabbed by their own leader and left me worrying?" Naruto grinned at his rival when he couldn't come up with a distant retort to Naruto's statement.

Sakura just sat there while the two acted like nothing had happened. It was driving her mad that they hadn't even brought up the subject about love yet. She so angry that her hands were clenched with rage she just wanted to punch something just to let out what she was feeling.

Naruto noticed Sakura's mood change and wondered if he should ask what was wrong. But something made him say nothing a deep feeling of dread made him stay quite. She sat up quickly and left them alone she just couldn't sit there and make out she was fine.

"I'm going to get ready for the surgery I'll see you soon." With that she sulky left closing the door as she went out the door.

Sasuke was glad she had left now he could speak to Naruto privately "Naruto I… I er heard what you said to me when Kabuto gave that stuff to make me look dead." Sasuke didn't know quite how to put it to his friend that he meant what he had said when Kabuto had threatened to kill him.

Naruto smiled "I know what you want to say Sasuke and I just want to say that I mean it as well. I am sorry that I made you worry."

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto was apologising to _him_ it should have been the other way around. He had done more to hurt Naruto in past three years he had to apologise for then Naruto had. "Don't do that it's me that's sorry I ran away from my problems instead of asking my friends for help. I had to run away and gain power even after killing Itachi I still felt that something was missing. I didn't know what it was but now I it was really love I wanted."

Sasuke heard Tsunade come in with Sakura Sasuke sighed "Already I can't I stay with him a little longer."

She shook her head and he left taking one last glimpse at Naruto before closing the door behind all that lay before him was a nervous wait. First he had to speak with his team he had to decide what he was going to do now that Madara would most likely kill him now if he went back. Or be severely punished for betraying him but he couldn't kill Naruto now not after what they had been through in the last few days.

Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and Sai were still sitting in sae place them seemed to get on very well with Sai and were all telling stories. Sasuke saw how everyone got along "Maybe I can make this work if I can change their attitudes maybe I can change my fate and Naruto's if I play my cards right. It might just work." Sasuke sat with them and suggested and plan of action Sai was still there he wanted him to hear this so that the message would be passed on.

Sakura and Tsunade worked on Naruto's stomach trying to repair what they could with what they had. It wasn't the most sterile environment to perform an operation but it would have to do. Saburo was busy finding a place from everyone to sleep for the night. Sakura was busy helping Tsunade with passing implements and checking Naruto's vital signs as he slept. The village had a small hospital that had kindly offered their equipment. Basic things like a heat monitor and blood pressure checks where all the needed.

Tsunade would normally just heal Naruto with medical jutsu but she just needed to improve the scar tissue so that it would heal better and wouldn't get infected. It was simple waving and sowing the skin back together. Kabuto had just felt the wound open and let the Kyubi to heal him. But after a while it wouldn't heal as well.

Sakura watched as Saburo when round the room making beds for everyone to sleep in later. It might take a few days before they move again back to the village. Tsunade was going to leave when Naruto's operation was finished. She couldn't leave the village for so long without leaving it threatened. She also had to let the Iruka know that Naruto was fine and would be back in few days the poor man would be worried sick when she tells him. That his little ray of sunshine was hurt.

Sakura helped Tsunade finish off healing the injuries "That should do it I hope. His injuries will heal quickly once he has rested a bit. And the Nine-tails chakra will surely heal the rest up in no time. I'll leave you alone with him for a while." Tsunade collected her tools and left Sakura with Naruto.

Saburo watched as she sat with Naruto "How is your friend doing? He seems to be sleeping comfortably now."

Sakura nodded still watching the sleeping boy "Why did you save Naruto? You were there when Kabuto did the experiments right so what changed your mind about him?"

Saburo thought for a moment and sat down next to her "When I saw how devastated Naruto was when he thought he had killed Sasuke. I knew that he could not have been the monster I thought he truly felt bad for not protecting him and was willing to die in order to protect everyone else."

Sakura wanted to know more even though she knew what the answer was going to be "Did Naruto say anything to him before Kabuto took him away."

Saburo had a feeling that she was asking him questions specifically about the relationship between them during their capture. "Yes he said he loved him, I'm sorry to tell you but it wasn't from grief but he meant it with all his heart."

Saburo left Sakura alone seeing that she was upset to hear that Naruto did love Sasuke very much. Sakura fluffed up his pillow to make him comfortable while doing that all she could think of was how betrayed she felt. Naruto had sworn to return Sasuke to her so that they could be together again but Naruto was in love with Sasuke and so was Sasuke.

In she was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the pillow was hovering inches above Naruto's face. Sakura gasped in shock she would never do that to a friend and a teammate would she? At the moment she didn't know what she would do now that Naruto had broken his once in a life time promise to her. It was like her heart had been ripped out and trampled all over. She quickly placed the pillow under Naruto's head before Kakashi woke up or if anyone decided to walk in later.

"WHAT AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO EVERYONE YOU THINK LADY TSUNADE WILL LET YOU COME BACK JUST LIKE THAT WITH THE SNAP OF YOUR FINGERS." Shizune couldn't believe what she was hearing Sasuke was asking if he could return to the village. While Shizune was seething with rage Tsunade had said nothing.

"Why all of a sudden? What will become of the rest of your team and how can we trust you now?" Tsunade had asked the questions that anyone would ask someone who had betrayed the home friends and teammates.

Sasuke stared unfazed by her questions and answered them "Karin and the others have decided that there unique powers would be best severed in Kohna we can't return to the Akatuski now that Madara knows that we have betrayed hm. I have valuable information that could prove valuable to Kohna regarding hide outs plans and other pieces. I would accept any punishment served to me by the justice system and I would understand if I was put under close supervision from now on."

Sasuke had avoided the first question Tsunade had thought about what Kakashi had said to her earlier now she could see what he had meant but just to be sure.

"Follow me, I have to talk privately." Tsunade led Sasuke towards the Saburo's house so they could speak freely. "Sasuke look at Naruto and what do you see?"

Sasuke glanced down at the sleeping form on the bed he looked much more comfortable. "Him, sleeping."

Tsunade slammed her fist against the wall "Sasuke Naruto could have died maybe not just today but Kabuto's experiment would have finished him off slow and painfully. This should be the reason you want to return Naruto needs you to help him get through this. You're the only one who understands what he went through."

Sasuke was quite for a moment his head lowered with shame Tsunade was about to start on him again but stopped when she heard Sasuke sniffing. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Do you really think I'm that selfish HE is my reason to back It's My fault that he ended up like this I should have stayed and protected what I did have I thought I had lost everyone close to me. I just thought that couldn't protect him."

Kakashi spoke up now completely sure that he was right and he broke his appearance of pretending to be asleep. "You ran away because you couldn't face the fact that you are gay right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and broke down on the floor relived that he had finally been able to come out and tell them how he really felt inside. Now all that pressure that had been kept inside was gone.

Naruto was steering from his sleep he felt groggy but had no bad dreams yet to his relief. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. He tried to move only to feel a little pain in his stomach _"I guess this means no ramen for a while. I will most likely have to have yucky vegetable soup for a few days."_ Naruto grimaced at the thought of eating healthy food. His thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling next to him. Sakura was standing there with tears in her eyes. Naruto had never seen her that upset

"What you can't be Sasuke-kun, how can this be real I love you how can you be in love with him?" Sakura wailed as Sasuke explained to her that he meant what he said in the tunnels. Tsunade had left a few moments ago with Shizune back to the village. Sakura had finally got Sasuke on his own when she finally asked him.

"Sasuke that was a brave thing you did earlier." She said smiling casually hoping that everyone had been mistaken.

"What do you mean?" he questioned unsure at what she had meant.

"You know when you made out that you loved Naruto to try and fool Kabuto." Sakura still spoke optimistically

Sasuke looked down not wanting to say it out loud it had been hard enough tell Tsunade how he had felt towards the blonde. Telling Sakura who was obsessively in love with him was a different matter. While also being very dangerous on a personal level he had to be careful if he wanted to go back to the village.

Sakura didn't need him to answer her question she already knew it was true. She stared to cry uncontrollably "WHY WHY WHY?" Unaware that she had just woken her teammate with her screaming Sakura continued to shout and wail at her true love.

Naruto hadn't herd the lead up to the conversation to knew it was about Sasuke and him "What makes him so special then Sasuke. HMMM is it his stupid grin, dumb expression what is it that he ahs that I don't."

Sasuke lost his temper how dear she speak about Naruto like that he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings it just happened. "Well for one thing he's kind, the most unselfish, and defiantly by far the strongest person I know. He suffered by everyone's hands yet he wants to protect them and become Hokage so that everyone will be safe. Not like you some that has had everything and hasn't had to work hard to earn the respect of your peers and villagers."

Naruto didn't like it when they shouted at each other and tried to tell them to stop but he couldn't find his voice it came out all cracked and think. Kakashi had also been woken up the heated exchange and could see that it was upsetting Naruto next to him so he decided to intervene.

"Sakura, enough you're upsetting Naruto. Both of you get a hold on yourselves." Kakashi noticed that Naruto was still trying to call out.

Sasuke came over to him and knelt down trying to hear what he was saying "Water please my throat hurts a bit." Sasuke got and went to get him some water. Gently he lifted his head to let him have some water he drank the water greedily.

"How do you feel now Naruto?" Sasuke asked watching as Naruto licked his lips dry.

"Much better, thank you Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I never set out to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. But I just can't help the way I feel."

Sakura didn't want to hear it he had broken his promise and had gone back on his word. Something she would never forgive no matter how much he begged for forgiveness. Kakashi had to admit he could understand why Naruto was worried Sakura had taken this revelation hard and wasn't happy. He would need to speak to her latter right now it wasn't the time.

"Sasuke what will happen to you know that Madara doesn't want you back now?"

Sasuke chuckled with amusement "Well Tsunade has been talking and she says that it will take a few months but I will be allowed back to Kohna. As soon as my punishment has been served that is.

'Naruto smiled happily unable to contain his happiness "What punishment is it I'll help you serve it."

Kakashi smiled it was great to see Naruto smiling and chatting to everyone he had been the one to give Sasuke his punishment. It looks like he had made the right choice. Sasuke would be able to make up for what he had done to the village.

"My punishment is to look after you and wait for you to heal as well. I also will have to help you train again. So dobe will you survive my brutal training sessions?"

**I'm leaving it here for now but the sequel will continue from here. In the next Story Sakura and the rest of the village struggle to come to terms with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Kabuto plans revenge to the young ninjas and promises to carry out his threats. Naruto must learn to let Sasuke in so he can recover from his ordeal and move on Lookout for the story I have the title worked out for now.**

**It will be called ****The broken Vow**


End file.
